Fans Become Boyfriends!
by Monokurobo
Summary: Sejak awal semuanya memang aneh! Di saat Sasuke ingin bertemu sang idolanya. Dia harus mau berlagak seperti agen-agen rahasia untuk melewati rintangan tidak jelas. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi sibuk berdebat tentang cinta. Dan Fugaku? Dia terjebak flashback dengan sang mantan. Jadi jangan heran jika ujung-ujungnya malah menjadi drama picisan murahan. WARN: NARUSASU, HOMOSEXUAL, PWP!


"Permisa! Akhirnya, penyanyi terkenal keturunan Amerika-Jepang yang dinanti-nantikan kedatangannya telah sampai di Jepang, tepat pada pukul 12.50 di Bandara Konoha. Kedatangan penyanyi yang sering dikenal dengan sebuatan Ramen Boy ini ternyata sungguh menggemparkan Jepang, khususnya kota Konoha. Pasalnya saja, tiba-tiba Namikaze Naruto mengungumkan jika dirinya akan mengadakan konser besar di kota Konoha dengan spesial karena ada tujuan yang masih belum diberitahui, kemarin di blog pribadinya. Kami tidak tahu persis pukul berapa, tapi yang pasti, itu seminggu yang lalu," jelas seorang Reporter yang memberikan informasinya dari tempat kejadian, Bandara Konoha.

"Yeah. Entah karena alasan apa Namikaze Naruto datang ke sini, kota Konoha secara tiba-tiba, yang pasti itu sangat mencengangkan para fansnya," sahut seorang Reporter wanita yang ada di sebelah Reporter yang pertama berucap tadi.

"Haha benar Ino-san, hal tersebut sungguh mengejutkan. Tapi, Ino-san. Banyak gosip-gosip yang beredar jika Namikaze Naruto datang ke sini karena dia ingin mengunjungi seorang perempuan." Reporeter yang bernama Ino berambut ala kuda poni ini tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Benar sekali. Mungkin saja yang Namikaze Naruto datangi adalah kekasihnya. Tetapi, itu hanya spekulasi atau kemungkinan sementara saja, Sakura-san," balas Ino dengan suara intonasi yang pas.

Kembali, Reporter berambut layakanya warna bunga sakura itu bertanya, namun sebelumnya dia mengangguk terlebih dahulu. "Jika benar itu hanya sebuah gosip sementara saja. Kenapa, Namikaze-san sampai mau membatalkan konsernya yang akan diadakan di Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura dan Thailand, maupun Vietnam dalam waktu dekat nanti? Dan, kalau dari informasi yang saya tahu, memang benar Namikaze-san lahir dan dibesarkan di Jepang. Akan tetapi, bukankah Namikaze Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu? Yang tak mempunyai sanak keluarga lagi di Jepang—atau Konoha tepatnya? Jadi, ada kemungkinan tujuan Namikaze-san datang ke Konoha itu untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya."

Ino membuang nafanya, kemudian tersenyum ramah kembali ke arah kameramen yang mengarah padanya. "Informasi itu memang benar. Namikaze-san memang tidak memiliki sanak keluarga lagi di Jepang. Jadi, memang kemungkinan besar atau kecil, Namikaze-san mendatangi Konoha karena ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya, pasalnya saja Namikaze-san sendiri tidak pernah dekat sekalipun dengan seseorang selama ini. Ya ... setidaknya itu yang kita tahu."

"Haha, kalaupun itu benar, saya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana fans-fans Namikaze-san, yang notabene rata-rata seorang remaja wanita, Ino-san."

"Kalau saran saya jangan dibayangkan, Sakura-san. Karena hal itu akan sungguh mengerikan."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama sementara, kemudian mulai berucap untuk menyudahi laporan mereka.

"Ya. Sekian dulu dari kami! Saya Haruno Sakura—" kata wanita bermata emerlard tersebut,"—dan saya, Yamanka Ino—" sahut wanita bermata biru gelap itu,  
"—melaporkan langsung dari lokasi di tempat kejadian, terima kasih!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Cklik...

PRANG!

"Sa—SASUKE!"

DAK! DAK! DAK!

"NAK?! KAU KENAPA? TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA, NAK! IBU MOHON!"

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Anak kedua dari pasangan keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, namanya. Sudah seminggu ia mengurung di kamar. Dan, dia—

—sedang mengalami depresi berat.

* * *

**Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genre: Romance, Humor, and Drama**  
**Rate: M for Mature and Sexual Content**  
**Pair: Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke (NARUSASU)**

**Warning: Homosexual, PWP, AU, OOC, Vulgar and Typo**

**Fans Become Boyfriend!**  
**...**  
**By. Monokurobo**  
**...**  
**Keep Calm and Just Read!**

* * *

Terkadang sebagian orang pernah berkata jika sesorang yang memiliki sifat pendiam itu, perlu diwaspadai. Karena kenapa? Banyak orang, tepatnya sebagian orang yang beranggapan bahwa orang pendiam, sangatlah mengerikan. Mereka akan lebih mengerikan dari pada seseorang yang memiliki tipikal hiperaktif, banyak bertingkah. Mereka lebih suka memendam hal tersebut dalam-dalam, tetapi jika sudah mengeluarkannya ... dia akan seperti tak ubahnya seekor monster, lupa diri dan segalannya, katakan saja itu meledak-ledak. Dan, Uchiha Sasuke—

—membenarkan anggapan orang-orang yang percaya anggapan hal tersebut.

Karena dirinyalah yang sedang berada dikondisi seperti itu.

**Flashback**

H—ahh. Ini semua di awali pada pagi hari yang sangat tentram di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Dimana para anggota-anggotanya yang berisi empat orang tersebut tampaknya masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja, karena ini masih jam enam subuh. Namun ternyata, jika kita lebih teliti lagi, kita akan tahu terdapat satu anggota yang sudah sangat segar pada waktu pagi itu. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, namanya. Sosok yang dikenal akan Uchiha sekali ini sudah berada di tempat favoritnya. Masih dengan di dalam kamarnya, Uchiha Sasuke duduk dikursi dengan damai di hadapan komputernya yang menghubungkannya dengan jaringan internet.

Ah, internet. Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha tahu, jika Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari yang namannya internet. Saat mau sekolah dan di sekolah, Sasuke pasti menyempatkan dirinya untuk browsing di internet, sebentar ataupun lama, tergantung waktu yang ada. Setelah pulang sekolahpun, dia akan langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan menyalakan komputernya, yang sudah dipasang jaringan internet yang membuat orang senang bukan kepalang, karena sangat cepat itu. Akan tetapi, kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke tidaklah maniak terhadap internet. Yang membuat adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut maniak terhadap internet adalah—

—Namikaze Naruto.

Seorang artis yang rata-rata dikagumi oleh seluruh remaja perempuan karena suarannya yang indah layaknya malaikat itu. Dengan suara yang serak-serak basah dan berat khas Naruto itu. Dan, yang menurut Sasuke sangat sexy, sehingga jika mendengar suara Naruto, tubuh Sasuke akan bereaksi; merinding luar maupun dalam. Contohnya saja organ-organ dalam Sasuke seperti lumer saat sudah mendengar suara sexy Naruto.

Sering dikenal dingin, keras kepala, selalu monoton dan tidak memikirkan urusan orang lain, itulah watak seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk dibangku SMA kelas 3 ini. Akibat kondisi sifat maupun lingkungannya, Sasukepun menjadi seorang laki-laki yang sangat tertutup akan apa yang dirasakannya, termasuk sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Narutosexual. Narutosexual, eh? Yeah. Sebuah juluknya pada dirinya sendiri. Tentang julukan itu Sasuke yang membuatnya sendiri, karena dia menganggap julukan Homosexual sangat tidak sesuai dengan orientasinnya. Dia tahu jika dia terobsesi dengan Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki, sama seperti dia. Namun, jika Naruto seorang perempuan. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya, yang Sasuke permasalahkannya adalah Naruto! Tidak peduli jika Naruto bergender perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Sekali lagi, yang diperdulikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah Naruto! Sosok seorang dengan cengiran bodoh, tetapi menawan bagi seorang Sasuke!

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan masuk ke sebuah forum penggemar Namikaze Naruto. Forum tersebut, kalau boleh jujur, Sasukelah yang membuatnya, karena dia sangat terobsesi dengan sosok Naruto. Yah! Sasuke memang terobsesi dengan Naruto. Dan, Sasuke bisa membuktikannya lewat koleksi dan aksesoris yang ada di kamarnya; Wallpaper dinding berwarna oranye dan beserta warna oranye menyalannya yang identik dengan Naruto, poster-poster Naruto dalam berbagai pose di langit-langit kamaranya dan tentu saja, dari semua aksesoris yang dimiliki Sasuke, terdapat sebuah koleksi-koleksi yang sangat dijaga Sasuke si bersurai hitam dengan gaya melawan gravitasi tersebut, emo tepatnya. Ialah sebuah foto! Ini bukanlah sebuah foto biasa! Jika foto-foto dalam poster itu menampilkan Naruto dalam berbagai pose keren dan menawan, tetapi kali ini berbeda dengan foto-foto tersebut, amat ... sangat ... sangat berbeda dan luar biasa malah! Karena foto itu sangat limited editions! Sasuke memesannya secara ilegal dan mungkin bisa saja dia dan orang yang memfotonya akan masuk penjara jika Namikaze Naruto tahu akan foto tersebut. Bisa dikatakan jika foto itu sangat tidak pantas menjurus ke pelecehan sexual, malah.

Foto tersebut adalah macam-macam Naruto dalam berbagai pose sexynya, telanjang bulat maksudnya. Tubuh yang berotot, namun tidak berlebihan itu sungguh sangat indah bagaikan patung agung Yunani!

Dan Sasuke! Tidak akan biarakan foto tersebut dilihat orang lain, diminta orang lain, walau dia diberikan uang senilai satu miliyarpun! Sungguh, dia akan merasa terhina jika mau menjual foto agungnya tersebut hanya karena sekoper uang yang keluarga dia sendiri bisa memiliki lebih dari itu. Bagi Sasuke, foto tersebut tak ternilai harganya.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke forum buatannya, Sasuke yang masuk sebagai nama Narutosexual ini pun dibuat memicingkan mata. Seperti biasa, tujuan Sasuke membuka forumnya adalah ingin mengetahui apakah ada informasi-informasi baru seputar tentang Naruto, sang idolanya. Dan, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang mencengangkan!

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO AKAN DATANG KE KONOHA SEMINGGU LAGI!**

Bagaikan dijatuhi beribur-ribu malaikat, Sasuke spontan saja berdiri dari kursi komputernya hingga membuat suara yang cukup ribut di suasana yang awalnya sunyi. Bibir tipis merahnya menganga kecil, wajah putih susu yang sangat tampan, tetapi menjurus cantik dan menawan milik Sasuke berkeringat dingin, tak terkecuali pada telapak tangan halus Sasuke yang memiliki tubuh putih, halus dan sangat ramping itu.

'D—dia ... akan datang?! Dan itu ... seminggu lagi?!' pikir Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar.

Sasuke sungguh dibuat senang dengan kalang kabutnya. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Sungguh! Bukankah Naruto akan konser di negara Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, Thailand dan Vietnam dalam waktu dekat nanti? Ta—tapi bagaimana bisa? Mungkin bisa saja. Namun, pastilah Naruto memiliki sebuah alasan yang kuat jika sampai membatalkan konser hingga lima seperti itu! Hell yeah! Sasuke yakin akan hal itu, karena Naruto itu tidak mungkin tega mengecewakan para fans-fansnya.

Tapi, hey! Mungkin saja itu hanya gosip kurang kerjaan dari seorang fans Naruto yang sedang gila, walau Sasuke akui dia juga gila, akan tetapi kasus gila dia berbeda dengan orang yang pembuat gosip tak jelas itu. Dari pada ia dibuat bimbang karena benar atau tidaknya tentang kabar itu. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk membuka blog pribadi sang idolanya sembari duduk dengan rileks.

Dan...

Sebuah tulisan banyak terlihat.

* * *

**Dear my little ramen,**  
Hello my little ramen! Apa kabar kalian semuanya? Aku berharap kalian semua baik-baik saja di luar sana :D Oke, to the point now. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sebuah kabar yang sangat bagus untuk kalian, khususnya my little ramen yang tinggal di Jepang, Konoha. Well, mendadak memang, tapi ini karena ada sebuah alasan yang masih dirahasiakan. Rencananya aku akan memberitahu rahasia tersebut di penutup konser Hm, karena tiba-tiba, jadinya tiket nanti sangat terbatas dan hanya bisa di pesan dengan online saja :/ Ukh, aku sangat minat maaf jika kalian kecewa akan perihal ini. Namun, apa daya, managerku berkata jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menggelar konser yang mendadak ini ("-_-) Sekali lagi maafkan aku semuanya. Aku memang ceroboh tidak berkata jauh-jauh hari.

Tapi, saa~ konser ini terlaksana di Stadion Konoha, dan itu seminggu lagi. Tepat pukul sembilan malam! Dan ini adalah link di mana kalian bisa membeli tiket tersebut.

Ne~ aku menunggu kalian di sana, my little ramen :* chuu~

**Love,**  
**Ramen Boy**

* * *

Sasuke hampir saja pingsan melihat emoticon terakhir yang ada di pengunguman itu. Membayangkan wajah Naruto dalam pose ingin mencium ... apalagi menciumnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan wajah memerahnya. Tapi—

BRAK!

Sasuke langsung menggebrak meja komputer yang ada dihadapannya dengan penuh amarah. Sehingga menghasilkan suara keributan yang sedikit memecahkan kesunyian di kamar pribadinya. Kepala Sasuke tertunduk seraya meremas kedua pegangan kursi yang ada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Di satu sisi Sasuke sangat senang akan kedatangan Naruto, tapi di sisi lainnya membuat Sasuke merasa tidak pantas menjadi fans nomor satunya Naruto, bagi Sasuke. Karena apa? Karena seharusnya yang lebih dulu tahu informasi itu adalah dia! Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke hanya bisa gigit jari saja karena faktanya dia tertinggal oleh fans-fans menyebalkan lainnya! Cih, Sasuke akan mengambil hikmahnya untuk kejadian yang satu ini. Jadi, mulai sekarang Sasuke harus meningkatkan waktu online-nya di internet dan akan lebih giat lagi mengecek blog pribadi sang idolanya.

Akan tetapi, sekarang permasalahannya adalah bagaimana dia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa membeli tiket tersebut?

Ini adalah konser pertama Naruto di Konoha!

Dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan konser itu terlewati.

Jika tiket itu dijual secara online, maka bayarannya pasti melalui sebuah rekening! Dan sayangnya, Sasuke tidak memiliki sebuah rekening, karena jujur saja, Sasuke tidak terlalu memusingkan itu. Namun pada kenyataannya, sekarang Sasuke membutuhkannya.

'Bagaiman ini?' batin Sasuke gemetar bingung.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kursi komputernya. Jika dia ingin sesuatu dia pasti akan meminta uang pada Ibunya dan itu sungguh sulit. Sulit bukan berarti maksudnya Ibu Sasuke pelit, hanya saja ... yeah kau tahu, Ibu Sasuke itu sangat overprotective, biasa Sasuke menyebutnya cerewet. Ibunya pasti akan bertanya macam-macam, hingga membuat telinganya kebas seharian. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak suka itu.

Namun, bukankah tadi dirinya berkata jika dia adalah fans Naruto yang nomor satu di dunia? Dan, kenapa dia malah mundur hanya karena takut telinganya kebas seharian?

Sasuke kembali dibuat merasa terhina.

'Baiklah, apapun untuk Naruto!' teguh Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya di dalam hati.

Seperti biasa, Istri tercinta Uchiha Fugaku akan bangun pada pukul setengah tujuh. Untuk menjadi seorang Istri yang baik, tentunya hal itu sangat diperlukan bagi Uchiha Mikoto. Pagi itu, Uchiha Mikoto sedang membuat sarapan untuk sang keluarga tercinta. Namun, sepertinya harus dihentikan oleh anak bungsunya, dan itu membuat Uchiha Mikoto bingung luar biasa sembari mengangkat alis sebelahnya dengan tinggi-tinggi.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dia hembuskan. Walau wajah Sasuke sekarang seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa, datar-datar saja. Mikoto sangat tahu, bahwa anaknya ini sedang gugup, pembuktian tersebut bisa dibuktikan; suatu cairan yang mengalir dari dahi kanan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Mikoto dibuat bingung dan penasaran.

"Aku ingin uang—" kata Sasuke yang ada di hadapan Ibunya. Mikoto hendak berkata berapa dan untuk apa, namun dihentikan oleh lanjutan ucapa Sasuke,"—dua juta lima ratus ribu ... ah, tidak. Tiga juta."

Mendadak Mikoto dibuat tercengang.

"APAA?!"

* * *

"Jadi, Sasuke. Untuk apa kau meminta uang tiga juta pada Ibumu?" tanya Fugaku memijat-mijat keningnya.

Well, saat itu Fugaku masih sedang tertidur ditempat tidur besarnya. Akan tetapi, jeritan melengking dari Istrinya mau tak mau membuat Fugaku yang sangat mencintai Istrinya dibuat kalang kabut dibuatnya. Dengan mata memerah, akibat efek dari paksaan dan kejutan. Fugaku berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lokasi suara.

Di dapur adalah lokasi Istrinya berada. Namun, setelah melihat keadaan di dapur. Fugaku malah dibuat heran. Di sana terlihat Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan Istrinya dan tak lama setelah Fugaku melihat keadaan dapurnya, ternyata anak sulungnya juga datang sembari menatapnya tanda tanya. Fugaku hanya membalas anaknya dengan mengangkat bahu saja, seakan berkata tidak tahu.

Memang keadaan dua orang yang berbeda gender, dan berbeda usia itu tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Istri cantiknya yang seolah-olah syok dan anak bungsunya, Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya, seakaan takut-takut, ditambah lagi aura yang sungguh ganjil diantara mereka berdua. Fugaku tahu dan sangat yakin jika diantara mereka ada yang tidak beres.

Dan, Fugaku yang memiliki status jabatan sebagai kepala keluarga inipun berjalan mendekati kedua sosok yang disayangi dan dicintainya. Di susul Itachi yang tampaknya sudah tahu keadaan antara adik dan Ibunya itu tanpa Fugaku, Ayahnya memberi tahu.

Fugaku mendekati Mikoto yang masih terdiam kaku dengan wajah syok,"Mikoto, ada apa?" tanya Fugaku memgang bahu Mikoto dengan pelan.

Mikoto tak menyahuti. Dia membalas ucapan Fugaku dengan sebuah gerakan; mulut yang tertutup terbuka, seakan ingin berbicara tapi tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Sedangkan Sasuke, anaknya yang berada di hadapannya masih tertunduk takut, entah karena apa, Fugaku masih dalam penyelidikan.

Fugaku dan Itachi langsung menatap penasaran akan keadaan Mikoto.

"Ibu—" pandang Itachi bingung kearah Ibunya lalu beralih,"—Ibu. Mengapa dengan Ibu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi menatap bingung adik pendiamnya.

Sasuke tak menyahuti pertanyaan Kakaknya. Dia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya karena takut. Diotaknya terus merapalkan satu kata saja terus-menerus. Tentu saja itu untuk memperteguh dinding-dinding beraninya.

'Ini demi Naruto! Demi Naruto! Demi Naruto!' rapal Sasuke dalam pikirannya bagaikan sebuah mantra. Jika saja Sasuke tak merapalkan dan mengingat wajah Naruto, mungkin ralat pasti, setelah Ibunya menjerit tadi, Sasuke akan lebih memilih pergi menuju kamarnya. Namun, tidak! Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang merasa dirinya terhina untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Pokoknya dia harus bisa pergi ke konser Naruto! Dia harus tahu kejutan apa yang Naruto, sang idolanya beritahukan nanti di konser spesialnya itu. Tentunya meminta foto bersama juga.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

Sontak saja Sasuke tersentak akan lamunannya. Kepalanya terdongkak dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan suara oktaf yang tidak main-main tersebut. Dia melihat, jika Ibunya tidaklah dihadapannya lagi yang sambil memasang wajah syoknya itu. Posisi Ibunya sekarang ada di kursi meja makan keluarga mereka, sekarang wajahnya tidaklah setegang tadi, setidaknya Ibunya seperti bisa bernafas.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Untuk apa kau meminta uang tiga juta pada Ibumu?" tanya Ayahnya sambil memijat-mijat keningnya.

Sasuke menegang. Rupanya disaat dia sedang melamun Ibunya sudah memberitahu apa saja yang terjadi.

Sasuke mendecih, walau dia sedikit gugup, tapi ingat! Ini demi Naruto!

"Hn. Pergi ke konser," jawab Sasuke datar.

Itachi yang sedang menenangkan Ibunya di kursi dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah memberi angin itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap bingung adiknya,"Konser? Memangnya nanti di Konoha ada konser?" tanyanya bingung akan sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasanya peduli selain dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika itu Ratu London datang ke Konoha, Sasuke tidak akan peduli.

Merasa pertanyaannya sudah dilemparkan oleh anak sulungnya. Fugaku memilih melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap tajam anaknya. Sikapnya benar-benar mencurigakan, bagi Fugaku selaku sang Ayah.

Masih mempertahankan wajah Uchihanya, Sasuke mulai berucap."Hn. Ada, seminggu lagi."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa tidak percaya akan ucapan adiknya. Jika ada seharusnya dia mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar akan konser tersebut.

"Tiga juta ... adalah harga tiket konser tersebut?" Untuk kedu kalinya Fugakupun melayangkan pertanyaannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Matanya menatap tajam Kakaknya yang memiliki keriput sialan itu,"Apa maksudmu, keriput?!" serunya dengan kata-kata menghina.

Fugaku dan Itachi terkejut mendengar hinaan tersebut. Mikoto pun terlonjak kaget dari kursinya, ikut terkejut. Hinaan pertama kali yang dikeluarkan Sasuke selama hidupnya.

Sungguh sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Sa—Sa-Sasu—Sasuke," ucap mereka bertiga, Fugaku, Itachi dan Mikoto bersamaan dengan terbata-bata, lalu mereka berpandangan sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal, seakan menahan amarah, terbukti dari tubuh Sasuke yang beregtar.

Mendadak mereka, Fugaku, Itachi dan Mikoto dibuat menelan ludah paksa. Sebutir keringat tergantug beku di dahi kanan mereka. Mereka sangat gugup, pasalanya saja ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat sangat marah seperti itu. Biasanya walau dia marah dia akan menendamnya. Namun, kali ini tampaknya tidak.

Sebenarnya konser apa itu? sehingga membuat anaknya yang bungsu ini sampai seperti ini?

"Bu—bukannya apa, Sasuke. Hanya saja ... hanya saja minggu depan aku akan ada urusan di Suna, jadi ... jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu," jelas Iatchi terbata-bata.

"Kalian ... KALIAN MEMANG MENYEBALKAN! BILANG SAJA KALIAN TIDAK MAU MEMBERIKU UANG, YA KAN?" tunjuk Sasuke kearah mereka, Fugaku, Itachi dan Mikoto dengan sangat kurang ajar.

Mata mereka melebar melihat Sasuke yang berteriak marah. Apalagi acungan tunjuk Sasuke yang jujur saja, menurut mereka itu sangat kurang ajar. Tapi, entah kenapa mereka hanya diam mematung, tak bergeming. Logika-logika mereka seakan tersendat-sendat melihat apa yang sungguh mengagetkan mereka. Hal ini sungguh diluar kepala mereka.

"Uang tidak masalah, Sasuke. Yang kita khawatirkan adalah kau. Takutnya kau nanti akan—" balas Itachi yang dipotong oleh teriakan Sasuke.

"—HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU ITACHI! PEDULI SETAN! AKU INI SUDAH 17 TAHUN! TUJUH! BELAS! TAHUN!"

Mulut Itachi terbuka tertutup hendak membalas teriakan kurang ajar adiknya. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh teriakkan Sasuke.

"KALIAN MEMANG MENYEBALKAN!"

Mendadak kesunyian mengelilingi ketiga orang tersebut setelah Sasuke berteriak dan meninggalkan mereka dengan hentakan-hentak kaki yang keras, seolah-olah dia menyalurkan rasa amarah besarnya pada lantai yang tidak bersalah sama sekali itu.

Grek...

"Aku ... aku ingin menemui Sasuke," lirih Mikoto bangkit dari kursinya maupun kekagetannya. Dia yang jelas-jelas melahirkan Sasuke sungguh tahu jika kali ini ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke yang memiliki status anak keduanya itu, tentu hal tersebut membuat Mikoto dibuat sangat kawathir.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkah Mikoto menuju kamar Sasuke melalui dapur. Mikoto menatap tangan kokoh yang mengenggam tangan kanannya. Sejurus kemudian dia mengikuti alur tangan itu dan dia ternyata menemukan sosok suaminya yang menatapnya penuh arti padanya dibelakang dirinya.

"Biarkan dia, Mikoto," jelas Fugaku menggenggam erat pergelangan Mikoto,"Ta—tapi, Fugaku. Sasuke ... anak kita tadi—" Fugaku mendekati dan memeluk Mikoto. Membuat Mikoto mengentikan ucapannya,"—beri waktu Sasuke untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu. Baru kita bisa mendatanginya," Fugaku berbisik sembari mengelus pinggang belakang Mikoto, menenangkan.

Tubuh Mikoto bergetar seketika. Kepala Mikoto yang memiliki suarai hitam mengkilat itu melesak dalam pada dada bidang suaminya,"Aku takut ... takut Sasuke yang seperti itu Fugaku." Remasan Mikoto pada baju Fugaku semakin kuat seiring isakan-isakan kecil yang mengalun keluar—

—dan masuk ke indra pendengaran Itachi yang sedari tadi terdiam mematung.

"Sasuke."

Intinya, semua dibuat syok dan sedih akan keababilan Sasuke.

* * *

"Permisa! Akhirnya, penyanyi terkenal keturunan Amerika-Jepang yang dinanti-nantikan kedatangannya telah sampai di Jepang, tepat pada pukul 12.50 di Bandara Konoha. Kedatangan penyanyi yang sering dikenal dengan sebuatan Ramen Boy ini ternyata sungguh menggemparkan Jepang, khususnya kota Konoha. Pasalnya saja, tiba-tiba Namikaze Naruto mengungumkan jika dirinya akan mengadakan konser besar di kota Konoha dengan spesial karena ada tujuan yang masih belum diberitahui, kemarin di blog pribadinya. Kami tidak tahu persis pukul berapa,tapi yang pasti, itu seminggu yang lalu," jelas seorang Reporter yang memberikan informasinya dari tempat kejadian, Bandara Konoha.

"Yeah. Entah karena alasan apa Namikaze Naruto datang ke sini, kota Konoha secara tiba-tiba, yang pasti itu sangat mencengangkan para fansnya," sahut seorang Reporter wanita yang ada di sebelah Reporter yang pertama berucap tadi.

"Haha benar Ino-san, hal tersebut sungguh mengejutkan. Tapi, Ino-san. Banyak gosip-gosip yang beredar jika Namikaze Naruto datang ke sini karena dia ingin mengunjungi seorang perempuan." Reporeter yang bernama Ino berambut ala kuda poni ini tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Benar sekali. Mungkin saja yang Namikaze Naruto datangi adalah kekasihnya. Tapi, itu hanya spekulasi atau kemungkinan sementara saja, Sakura-san," balas Ino dengan suara intonasi yang pas.

Kembali, Reporter berambut layakanya warna bunga sakura itu bertanya, namun sebelumnya dia mengangguk terlebih dahulu. "Jika benar itu hanya sebuah gosip sementara saja. Kenapa Namikaze-san sampai mau membatalkan konsernya yang akan diadakan di Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura dan Thailand, maupun Vietnam dalam waktu dekat nanti? Dan, kalau dari informasi yang saya tahu, memang benar Namikaze-san lahir dan dibesarkan di Jepang. Akan tetapi, bukankah Namikaze Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu? Yang tak mempunyai sanak keluarga lagi di Jepang, atau Konoha tepatnya? Jadi, ada kemungkinan tujuan Namikaze-san datang ke Konoha itu untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya."

Ino membuang nafanya, kemudian tersenyum ramah kembali kearah kameramen yang mengarah padanya."Informasi itu memang benar. Namikaze-san memang tidak memiliki sanak-keluarga lagi di Jepang. Jadi, memang kemungkinan besar atau kecil, Namikaze-san mendatangi Konoha karena ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya, pasalnya saja Namikaze-san tidak pernah dekat sekalipun dengan seseorang selama ini, setidaknya itu yang kita tahu."

"Haha, kalaupun itu benar, saya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana fans-fans Namikaze-san, yang notabene rata-rata seorang remaja wanita, Ino-san."

"Kalau saran saya jangan dibayangkan, Sakura-san. Karena hal itu akan sungguh mengerikan."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama sementara, kemudian mulai berucap untuk menyudahi laporan mereka.

"Ya. Sekian dulu dari kami! Saya Haruno Sakura—" kata wanita bermata emerlard tersebut,"—dan saya, Yamanka Ino—" sahut wanita bermata biru gelap itu,  
"—melaporkan langsung dari lokasi di tempat kejadian, terima kasih!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Klotak!

Uchiha Itachi menjatuhkan remote control Televisinya paska melihat berita di hadapannya, yang baru saja beberapa detik lalu selesai. Pupil mata onyx seperti mata para Uchiha lainnya itu terbuka lebar. Tubuh Uchiha sulung itu membeku melihat informasi yang baru dilihatnya.

"Pantas saja—" gumam Itachi pelan dengan masih mempertahankan posisi duduknya di kursi ruang keluarga mereka yang menghadapkannya pada Televisi layar datar dan besar tersebut,"—ternyata penyebabnya Namikaze Naruto," lanjut Itachi yang merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil akibat mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya ngeri.

Ternyata, penyebab adik pendiamnya seperti itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Sungguh tidak mengagetkan lagi bagi Uchiha Itachi yang tahu akan obsesi mengerikan Sasuke, adiknya itu.

Itachi menelan ludah. Sebuah memori-memori mengerikan yang pernah ia lampaui tiba-tiba muncul di saat ini. Di mana saat Itachi dengan usilnya memasuki kamar adiknya secara diam-diam lalu berakhir dengan terjadinya tubuh Itachi yang keluar dengan kaku layaknya es, seolah-olah arawah dia hilang entah kemana.

Oh, Fuck!—

—Potong saja rambutku yang panjang ini Kami-Sama!

Jerit Itachi dalam hatinya dengan histeris. Lebih baik rambut hitam yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan tersebut terpotong dari pada melihat dan mengetahui kengerian-kengerian apa saja yang ada dibalik kamar Sasuke, adiknya tersebut.

Mendadak lagi tubuh Itachi dibuat merinding saat mengingat jika dia melihat koleksi-koleksi foto adiknya tentang Namikaze Naruto itu. Itachi tak menyangka di balik wajah datar, ketidak pedulian, dan sifat pendiam Sasuke ternyata menyimpan sebuah fakta yang sungguh membuat otak Itachi berbelit-belit pusing dibuatnya. Itachi tak dapat membayangkan Ibunya dan Ayahnya jika mengetahui hobby adiknya yang pendiam, namun belakangan Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya tersebut sedikit bejat.

Hell! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata dia kalah mesum dari adiknya.

Eh?

"ARRRGHHH!" teriak Itachi menjambak rambut panjang ber-style kuncir ujungnya itu dengan frustasi,"Apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi bodoh!" desis Itachi menyesali pemikirannya yang terakhir tersebut.

PRANG!

Itachi langsung tersentak mendengar sebuah pecahan kaca tersebut. Segera saja Itachi bergegas menuju suara tersebut.

"Sa—SASUKE!"

Sebuah teriakkan terdengar jelas ditelinga Itachi, yang Itachi tahu itu adalah suara jeritan Ibunya.

Dan itu ada di kamar Sasuke.

Itachi langsung memacu jalannya menuju kamar adiknya.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

"NAK?! KAU MENGAPA? TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA, NAK! IBU MOHON!"

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Sesampainya di sana. Itachi di buat terkaget-kaget. Bagimana tidak kaget? Di sana, di depan pintu kamar adiknya. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas jika Ibunya saat ini sedang duduk, yang jujur saja kalau Itachi boleh mengakui, Ibunya itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Duduk Ibunya itu seperti orang yang baru saja diusir. Apalagi tangan Ibunya terus saja menggedor-gedor pintu Sasuke dengan lemah, menghasilkan suara berdentum kecil, yang tentu saja tidak akan berpengaruh bagi adiknya yang notabene sangat keras kepala tersebut.

Ah, sebagai seorang anak yang sayang pada Ibunya, alhasil saja Itachi langsung merasakan perasaan iba. Tanpa membuang waktu yang ada Itachi mendekati Ibunya yang menangis sedih.

"Ibu." Itachi menyentuh pundak Ibunya yang terlihat sedih. Mikoto menoleh dan tersenyum miris.

"Dia tidak mau membuka pintunya Itachi—" sentuhan pada pundak Mikoto menguat,"—padahal ini sudah seminggu terlewati." Itachi menggeram mendengarnya.

Seminggu?! Ini sudah kelewatan!

Itachi membantu Ibunya berdiri,"Ibu, biar aku tangani ini." Mikoto mengangguk dan mundur. Mempersilahkan Itachi yang maju dan berdiri di depan pintu biru gelap Sasuke, adiknya. Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras,"SASUKE!" teriak Itachi—

DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK!

—sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras. Sehingga membuat suasana yang sunyi menjadi heboh.

Mikoto terbelalak melihatnya. Tubuhnya hampir saja loyo dan jatuh jika dia tidak segera bersandar dinding di sebelahnya. Ya, Tuhan. Mikoto pikir anak sulungnya akan membujuk anak bungsungnya dengan kata-kata bijak seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, ternyata itu sangat berbanding terbalik apa yang diharapkan Mikoto. Hah, biarlah ... biarlah Itachi seperti itu. Pasalnya sudah seminggu anak bungsunya itu tak keluar-keluar setelah dibujuk dengan lembut. Mungkin, yeah ... mungkin dengan sedikit paksaan dan sedikit kekerasan Sasuke mau keluar.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

"SASUKE! JIKA KAU TIDAK BUKA PINTUMU DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA. AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTUMU!" ancam Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

"SATU!"

"DUA!"

"TIGA!"

"SHIT!" rutuk Itachi dengan kasar melupakan keberadaan Ibunya yang terkejut melihat Itachi, yang biasanya bijak dan seperti orang dewasa, kini malah menjadi seperti orang yang tidak sabaran."JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU SASUKE!"

Kemudian?

BRAK!

Itachi mendobrak pintu adiknya dengan sekali dobrakan dengan tubuhnya. Pintu itu langsung terbuka. Lalu tanpa basa-basi Itachi masuk, diikuti Ibunya Mikoto. Mata kedua onyx kelam tersebut mengitari seluruh kamar, mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Itachi—" panggil Ibunya kaku,"—dimana Sasuke?" Itachi tidak menyahuti, yang dia lakukan dengan refleks adalah segera menelan ludah dengan terpaksa.

"Sasuke...," lirih Itachi mematung."...tidak ada."

"SASUKE KABUR BU! DIA KABUR!" teriak Itachi tak terkendali.

Mendadak Mikoto merasakan tulang-tulangnya lemas.

"TI—TIDAAAKKK! SASUKE! ANAKKU!"

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah..."

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Dia mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara teratur secara tiga kali. Tubuh ramping putih susu yang berbalutkan jaket biru tersebut tersandar di tempat duduk dan merosot sedikit secara perlahan. Tangan kanan pucatnya mengambil sapu tangan di kantong jaket birunya, setelah itu dia membawa tangannya menuju dahinya yang mengucurkan sedikit keringat akibat kelelahan berlari tadi. Kain sapu tangan tersebut menyentuh dahi yang mengkerutnya, kemudian bergerak untuk menyerap keringat-keringat tersebut. Setelah selesai, Sasuke kembali memasukkan sapu tangan berwarna oranyenya ke tempat asalnya.

"Hah~" Sekali lagi helaan nafas keluar dari bibir ranum milik Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kepala yang memiliki mahkota hitam mencuat melawan gravitasi itu mendongkak menatap langit-langit bis yang dia naiki. Mata onyxnya memandang nanar langit-langit bis tersebut. Sepotong memori-memori melintas dipikiran Sasuke. Saat di mana dirinya di kamar selama seminggu tanpa keluar itu. Ah, itu sungguh masa-masa suram bagi Sasuke hingga membuatnya depresi. Yang dilakukannya selama seminggu adalah merenung di kamar sembari berpikir cara bagaimana 'Datang ke konser Naruto dan bertemu Naruto!' dan jika melakukan cara meminta uang kepada Ibunya lagi ... itu ... sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Percuma, karena saat hari di umumkannya kabar itu di Blog pribadi Naruto. Tiketnya sudah habis terjual.

'Payah!' umpat Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, sehari setelah dia berteriak pada keluarganya dan juga mengatahui kabarnya tiket itu sudah habis. Sekali lagi, pada enam hari seterusnya dia hanya merenung di kamar untuk berbikir caranya agar bertemu sang idola.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya memiliki satu cara yang keluar dari otak jeniusnya tersebut. Yaitu, kabur dari rumahnya dan mendatangi konser tersebut, lalu masuk lewat pintu belakang gedung itu, kemudian menemui Naruto dan tidak lupa meminta foto bersama maupun tanda tangan!

Mudah bukan?

Ya. Sungguh mudah, tapi sangat beresiko.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke akan menerima hal itu dengan lapang dada!

"Ini demi Naruto!" serunya kecil sambil menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca bis yang dia naiki dengan hati yang membara bara.

Walaupun dia kemungkinan besar ditangkap dan diusir dengan tidak hormat, atau yang lebih buruknya dia bawa ke kantor polisi!

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke katakan bahwa dia akan menerima semua itu dengan sangat tulus. Setidaknya, jika dia membuat keributan, Naruto akan melihat keributan tersebut dan secara tidak langsung kemungkinan Naruto akan melihatnya. Well, mungkin saja dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto secara langsung.

'Mungkin saja,' Sasuke membatin dengan sebuah gigitan pada bibir merah bawahnya, karena membayangkan bisa menatap wajah Naruto secara langsung sudah membuatnya gemas dan bahagia.

Setelah itu, tangan putih susu Sasuke bergerak mengambil handseat dalam kantong celana jeans hitam miliknya.

Tak lama, sebuah handseat terpasang dengan pasnya di kedua telinga Sasuke dan mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Come for Me, My Little Ramen' dari artis terkenal bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Lagu yang khusus untuk para fans setianya yang Naruto juga juluki Little Ramen tersebut.

Segara Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi yang Ia duduki.

Untuk menuju stadioan Konoha.

Sasuke menatap jam tangan yang berada ditangan kirinya itu. Dan yang Sasuke dapatkan dari mata kelam onyx miliknyanya adalah angka '05.31' dan itu artinya konsernya belum dimulai. Sedangkan konser Naruto sendiri dimulai pukul tepat '09.00' malam.

Sebuah seringai senang terpati diwajah cantik milik Sasuke,'Saatnya dimulai~' pikirnya dengan senang.

Setelah mengucapkan itu tanpa buang-buang waktu yang Ia miliki, Sasuke menggerakkan kedua kaki rampingnya untuk masuk ke gerbang stadion Konoha. Dan yang pertama Sasuke lihat adalah orang, tepatnya sekumpulan orang-orang yang ada yang berkelompok maupun tidak. Sasuke mendengus melihat fans-fans Naruto yang rata-rata wanita itu.

'Dengan berpakaian norak seperti itu, memangnya Naruto akan suka, huh?' seru Sasuke di dalam hati dengan jengkelnya melihat fans-fans wanita Naruto yang sungguh norak itu; memakai baju berwarna oranye bergambar Naruto dan sebuah ikat kepala bertuliskan 'We Love You Naruto-kun!'.

"Menjijikan," desis Sasuke tidak tahu diri saat melihat ikat kepala mencolok tersebut.

Tak menyadari jika dia sedari tadi dipandangi dengan tatapan mencemooh dari para fans Naruto saat melihat belakang jaket Sasuke yang bertuliskan 'Naru-kun! Kissu me!'.

Hah, sayangnya Sasuke tidak mengetahui tersebut karena lupa akan hal itu.

Masih terus berjalan menuju pintu belakang Stadion. Sasuke masih juga tidak menyadari tatapan mencela dari fansnya Naruto yang rata-rata wanita itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dan aneh dari tulisan belakang jaket Sasuke tersebut, hanya karena mereka tahu jika Sasuke berjenis kelamin laki-laki, mereka menganggap itu sangat aneh. Lagipula, malah ada yang lebih parah dari tulisan jaket Sasuke yang dibelakang itu. Contohnya saja, seorang wanita yang bersurai hitam panjang dan bermata bulan. Walau wajahnya menunjukan rasa malu-malu dan sifat pendiam, berbanding terbalik sekali jika dibandingan dengan perkataan baju yang sang wanita gunakan itu yang bertuliskan; 'Naruto-kun! Bawa tubuhku untukmu Naruto-kun!'

Tidakkah itu terkesan murahan dan lebih aneh dari Sasuke?

Sekali lagi, hanya saja karena para fans Naruto tahu jika Sasuke itu laki-laki. Mereka menganggap Sasuke itu tidak wajar.

Ya, itulah corak-corak fans Naruto. Dari yang normal sampai ababil, semua Naruto miliki.

Kembali ke Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup untuk membuat kaki-kaki berbunyi itu. Sasuke menemukan pintu belakang stadion Konoha. Mata onyx Sasuke bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan waspada; mencoba melihat situasi sekitar. Dan, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung saat dia baru tahu jika tempat ini sungguh sangat sepi. Kedua bahu Sasuke terangkat, seakan mengatakan hal itu masa bodoh, yang terpenting rencanya berjalan lancar. Omong-omong tentang rencana ... pukul berapa ini?

Tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat.

Dan sejenak Sasuke dibuat membeku.

"Shit!" rutuk Sasuke pelan dan mengetuk dahinya pelan, merutuki bodohnya dia saat baru tahu bahwa ternyata—

"—sudah pukul 05.45?!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya,'Kami-Sama...," lirihnya lesu. Namun, cepat-cepat Sasuke tepis itu. Karena bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal yang membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia akibat tingkah ababilnya.

Masih di depan pintu belakang Stadion. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lembut untuk mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang begitu sangat cepat. Sesekali Sasuke merapalkan kata-kata di dalam pikirannya untuk memberikan pada dirinya sendiri sebuah semangat. Dengan gemetar, tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menggenggam kenop pintu tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendadak merasakan tangannya berkeringat dingin, Sasuke bisa membuktikannya dari lembabnya kenop pintu tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke memjamkan matanya, saat dia merasakan firasat gugup. Otaknya mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak,'Apa ini firasat bahwa dia akan bertemu, Naruto?'

'—atau apa mungkin ini firasat bahwa dia nanti gagal?' batinnya berlanjut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan keras. Dia seolah-seolah ingin membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya atau spekulasi tidak jelasnya terakhirnya tadi. Langsung saja Sasuke membulatkan tekatnya untuk memutar kenop tersebut.

Sasuke semakin memperkuat pejaman terhadap matanya mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan oleh ganggang pintu tersebut.

Cklek...

Dan ternyata...

"—terkunci?!" Sasuke dibuat melongo seketika.

Cklek!

Cklek!

"KEPARAT!"

BUK!

Umpat Sasuke seraya merosotkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang terletak di samping pintu belakang stadion itu. Semangat yang berkibar-kibar di dalam diri Sasuke entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang. Tubuhnya seolah-seolah tak ada tenaga lagi saat mengetahui pintu tersebut terkunci.

Sial! Dia lupa akan hal itu.

Sasuke menggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya yang bertekuk. Perasaan marah tentu saja Sasuke rasakan, tapi entah kenapa rasa kecewa lebih menonjol diperasaannya, mungkin dia kecewa karena kenapa dia yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya malah lupa jika tentu saja setiap pintu stadion pasti akan dikunci jika ada konser. Pastinya dengan tujuan untuk menjaga keamanan gedung. Takut-takut ada orang asing gila yang mau menyelinap.

"Ukh!" Cengkraman Sasuke pada tas sekolahnya menguat saat mengingat kebodohan yang dilakukannya tersebut.

Andai saja ... andai saja dia seperti agen rahasia yang bisa apapun untuk melewati masalah yang menghadangnya, seperti di film agen-agen rahasia yang bisa menggunakan alat-alat canggih itu, tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan hal tersebut. Itu terlalu fantasi sekali. Tapi, omong-omong terkadang ada juga suatu adegan di mana agen rahasia yang menggunakan sebuah benda sederhana, contohnya seperti saat disebuah adegan; di mana sang agen rahasia membuka sebuah ruangan, atau apapun itu dengan menggunakan sebuah jepitan besi rambut wanita dengan mudah, dan praktis. Ya! dengan—

—tunggu!

Jepitan besi rambut wanita?

Untuk membuka sesuatu yang terkunci?

Errr, seperti pintu yang terkunci?

Mata onyx Sasuke membola besar seketika. Tubuhnya sontak langsung berdiri dan kedua tangannya merogoh membongkar tas sekolah miliknya dengan kasar untuk mencari sesuatu.

'Oh, astaga Sasuke! Kau ... kau akan bertemu, Naruto!' pikir Sasuke girang dengan seringai yang lebar di wajah menawannya. Mata onyx kelamnya menatap binar bahagia sebuah amplop pink digenggamannya.

Itu—

—sebuah surat cinta dari fans Sasuke di sekolah. Dan, Sasuke tentu saja tidak tertarik akan hal itu. Jadi, saat dia hendak pergi keluar kelas untuk membuang surat yang menurut Sasuke tidak penting itu. Dia, Sasuke harus terhenti karena berhubung waktunya selesai istirahat, dan berhubung—lagi—guru sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Jadinya, Sasuke dengan malas membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Dan tentu saja menunda untuk membuang surat itu.

"Hah, syukurlah." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lembut tak kala melihat sebuah jepitan besi tersemat di atas ujung surat pink norak itu.

Sasuke mengambil jepitan itu. Setelah itu dia meremas-remas kertas itu sehingga menjadi bentuk bola yang tidak rata, lalu dia membuangnya secara tidak peduli. Dan Sasuke-pun berjalan mendekati pintu. Meninggalkan kertas pink yang melongos saja diterpa angin.

"Oke, Sasuke. Kau pasti bisa!" Sasuke berjongkok di depan pintu belakang stadion itu, kemudian tangannya terjulur dan memasukkan jepitan besi wanita tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya,"Ini demi Naruto, Sasuke!" Setelah Sasuke berjongkok di depan pintu dan memasukkan jepitan besi itu kelubang kunci pintu. Sasuke menempelkan telinga kanannya yang di samping kenop pintu berada.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan indra pendengarannya, kemudian mulai mengobrak-abrik lubang kunci belakang pintu stadion tersebut.

* * *

"Bu, tenanglah. Pasti Sasuke baik-baik saja," bujuk Itachi mengelus pundak Ibunya yang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Namun, seakan menganggap Itachi, anak sulungnya seekor cicak lewat. Mikoto tak mengidahkannya. Dia terus saja menangis tersedu-sedu—"Sasuke! Anakku! Di mana sekarang kau, Nak!?"—dan meracau tidak jelas sembari memanggil nama Sasuke terus menerus.

Itachi lantas memijat keningnya dengan kasar,'Astaga, Sasuke. Coba lihat perbuatanmu, sehingga membuat Ibu menjadi seperti ini!' Itachipun histeris dan seraya berbicara sendiri di dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia seperti Ibunya; menangis, meracau dan histeris karena ulah perbuatan adiknya tersebut hingga membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Akan tetapi, Itachi tidak bisa. Peranan Itachi yang berstatus sebagai Kakak sangat dibutuhkan sekarang ini. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menganggap hal itu hanya angin lalu. Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya nanti, saat Ayahnya pulang dan melihat seorang Uchiha Itachi histeris dan meracau seperti orang teler?!

"Ibu, kumohon ... tenanglah sedikit. Ayah sebentar lagi pulang dan aku akan..."

"...Mikoto, Itachi? Mengapa kalian memintaku pulang?"

Itachi langsung terkesip saat Ayahnya menyela ucapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Bagaiman bisa Ayahnya muncul tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari? Apa ini karena ia melamun?

Itachi mencoba untu berbicara."Ayah. Sa—"

Namun, lagi-lagi ucapan Itachi terhenti karena teriakan histeris Mikoto, Ibunya.

"—FUGAKU! ANAK KITA! ANAK KITA KABUR DARI RUMAH!"

Tubuh Fugaku langsung terseret mundur sedikit saat Istrinya secara tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan, histeris dan tangisan.

"Sasuke kabur dari rumah?" bisiknya dengan mata yang seakan berkata tak percaya dan tertuju pada Itachi. Dan Itachi mengangguk membalas tatapan Ayahnya. Fugaku sontak terkejut,"Itachi! Bagaiman bisa itu terjadi?!" sentaknya kaget luar biasa. Tangan kokoh Fugaku secepat kilat memeluk tubuh ringkih Istrinya yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Itachi menelan ludahnya dengan paksa."A—a-aku tidak tahu persis kejadiannya, tapi saat aku mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke—"

"—tunggu dulu!" putus Fugaku dengan nyaring."Kau mendobrak pintu kamar Sasukee, Itachi?!"

Itachi langsung mengangguk singkat,"Ya, karena saat itu aku dan Ibu mendengar suara pecahan. Tentu saja aku langsung mendobrak pintu Sasuke karena Sasuke tak menyahuti ucapanku," jelasnya membuat Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya,"Lalu?" tanya Fugaku, meminta kelanjutan penjelasan anak sulungnya.

"Lalu, saat aku dan Ibu masuk. Sasuke ternyata sudah tidak ada."

"Melalui apa dia kabur?"

"Melalui jendela. Karena saat itu yang aku lihat, hanya jendela saja yang terbuka."

Fugaku membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kembali. Tapi, tampaknya Itachi tahu dan dia menyela lebih dulu—"Tali. Sasuke menggunakan tali yang saling diikat untuk keluar,"—dan sedikit ingin balas dendam karena sebelumnya ucapannya disela berulang kali oleh Ayahnya.

Fugaku menghela nafas,"Kau tahu Itachi, aku sungguh penasaran. Sebenarnya konser apia yang ingin Sasuke datangi?" Mikoto yang terisak-isak dipelukan Fugaku-pun dibuat terdiam. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik akan pembicaraan Fugaku dan anaknya ketimbang menangis kemudian histeris saja.

Tubuh Itachi sontak terbeku. Memori-memori saat Ia memasuki kamar adiknya secara diam-diam berkelebat dipikirannya. Mau tak mau hal tersebut membuat wajah Itachi menghoror dan berkeringat dingin seketika.

'Ewwh!' jijik Itachi di dalam hatinya saat mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Itachi?" celetuk Fugaku memandang aneh anak sulungnya yang memasang wajah seakan-akan jijik itu.

Itachi terdiam dan menelan ludah dengan sulit untuk kedua kalinya. Keringat dingin terus membasahi dahinya. Pikirannya sangat kalut dan bimbang. Kentara ingin memberi tahu atau tidaknya tentang hobi, Sasuke. Tapi, jika tidak diberitau sumber masalahnya, Itachi tentu saja tidak bisa menemukkan Sasuke sendirian. Tentu saja harus ada yang ikut membantunya; Ayah dan Ibunya.

Itachi menghela nafas, sepertinya dia sudah memastikan pilihannya."Nanti malam,"Itachi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam."tepatnya jam 09.00, akan ada sebuah konser."

Fugaku mengangkat alisnya,"Lalu?" Itachi langsung meremas kedua tangannya,"Dan artisnya adalah penyanyi terkenal, yaitu Namikaze Naruto," Fugaku terdiam, mata onyx keturunan Uchihanya memandang Itachi dari atas hingga ke bawah. Hal itu membuat Itachi gugup sampai-sampai membuat Itachi menutup matanya erat-erat. Bersiap-siap Ayahnya akan berteriak kaget ataupun marah.

"Jadi, jika artisnya adalah penyanyi terkenal, yaitu Namikaze Naruto—" Fugaku menghentikan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya dan memilih menatap bingung tingkah aneh Itachi."—lalu memangnya ada apa?"

Itachi diam, tidak bisa berkata-kata dalam keadaan kedua matanya tertutup erat. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan Ayahnya membuat tubuh Itachi seketika seakan tidak ada rohnya.

Itachi membuka mulutnya.

"Kau, tahu bukan, jika kata-katamu tadi sangat ambigu," Mikoto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan suaminya pada tubuhnya,"Itachi?" sambungnya dengan pelan.

Fugaku-pun mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Istrinya.

"Hah, baiklah ... baiklah. Aku akan jujur."

Itachi memandang lantai di bawahnya,"Sebenarnya—s-sebenarnya, Sasuke itu fans Namikaze Naruto." Kepala Itachi mendongkak dan menatap orang tuanya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?" tanya Mikoto penasaran,"Itu bukan kriminal, bukan?" sebuah senyum maklum Mikoto tampilkan untuk Itachi.

Dan sebuah senyum masam Itachi berikan atas sikap Ibunya,"Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah, Bu...," ujarnya pelan,"...AKAN TETAPI! BAGAIMANA JIKA SASUKE MENCINTAI PENYANYI ITU?! NAMIKAZE NARUTO YANG BERGENDER LAKI-LAKI?!" Itachipun berteriak histeris di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto dibuat terkesip.

"Itachi, kau jangan main-main!" desis Fuagku sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang Itachi katakan barusan.

Mikoto terkekeh,"Mana mungkin, ne~ Itachi. Kau jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, Nak!" serunya mendekati anaknya.

Tangan pucat Mikoto terangkat hendak memegang bahu anak sulungnya. Namun sayang, ternyata ditepis lebih dahulu oleh Itachi. Itachi menggeram,"Ayah dan Ibu, ikut aku," setelah mengucapkan hal itu Itachi beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, adiknya.

Sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya bisa menuruti, karena jujur saja sepertinya Itachi serius. Dan merekapun butuh bukti. Pada akhirnya mereka mengekori Itachi dari belakang.

* * *

Cklik...

Lantas Sasuke segera menyeringai lebar tak kala mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Diapun menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu dan mencabut penjepit besi wanita dari lubang kunci tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri dan menghapus keringat yang ada didahinya.

Sasuke mengambil tasnya terlebih dahulu yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk tasnya, tepatnya pada bagian yang menurutnya terkena debu dan kotoran itu. Setelah merasa tas sekolahnya bersih, Sasuke menggenggamnya dan memakai tas sekolahnya dipundak.

Dan kedua kaki ramping inipun lantas bergerak berjalan.

Cklek..

Lalu masuk ke gedung stadion dengan luwesnya.

Tak lupa sebuah senyum bahagia Sasuke pamerkan.

Senyum bahagia Sasuke luntur.

Awalnya, Sasuke dengan santainya masuk ke pintu belakang stadion dan saat masuk Sasuke bertambah dibuat senang manakala mendapatkan suasan sepi. Masih tetap pada moto rencananya, Sasuke tidak mau membuang waktunya, sehingga dia dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruangan khusus Naruto, sang idolahnya.

Sasuke memilih jalan arah kanan ketimbang arah kiri.

Seharusnya alih-alih Sasuke bingung karena tidak tahu jalan, Sasuke malah dengan percaya dirinya memilih jalur kanan. Karena apa? Karena tentu saja diujung lorong kanan sana jalannya buntu dan ruangan Naruto disanalah yang menjadi ruangan satu-satunya, karena khusus itu.

Dan saat itulah senyum Sasuke yang penuh kebahagian tadi itu luntur seketika.

Sasuke menelan ludah dan menatap ngeri dua orang yang berada di depan pintu ruangan khsusus Naruto itu. Ya, ampun. Betapa besarnya tubuh dua pria itu. Mereka seperti binaragawan.

"Untuk apa mereka di depan pintu, Naruto?" Sasuke menatap selidik dua pria bertubuh kekar nan besar itu. Kedua orang itu menggunakan seragam formal, sebuah heandseat satu di sebelah telinga kanan mereka dan—

—errr..., sebuah kacamata hitam?

"Di dalam ruangan seperti ini?" seru Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan kacamata hitam itu. Sasuke merasa mereka tak ubahnya seperti bodyguard yang mengerikan.

Tunggu dulu!

Mereka seperti bodyguard?

Plak!

Sasuke menampar pipinya pelan,"Jangan katakan itu memang bodyguardnya Naruto?!" Sasuke kembali menelan ludah,"Ya tuhan, cobaanmu sungguh nikmat," lirih Sasuke dengan kecut.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap angka di jam tangannya '06.23'. Mata Sasuke melebar,"Astaga!" Sasuke menggigit bbir bawahnya dengan gemas.

"Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?" ucapnya terus berulang-ulang sesekali melirik kedua pria yang berwajah mesum itu.

Sasuke terdiam,"Mesum?" lirihnya memperoses kata mesum yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu,"Oke, tak ada cara lain!" putusnya mulai membuka dan membongkar tasnya.

Mata onyxnya melirik-lirik gelisah mencari sebuah benda di dalam tasnya,"Ini dia!" Setelah itu Sasuke membuka jaketnya dan baju yang dia gunakan, lalu menggantikannya dengan baju yang ada di dalam tas sekolahnya itu. Setelah mengancing bajunya satu bersatu, kecuali dua kancing teratas yang ia biarkan. Sasuke mulai membuka reseleting celana jeans hitamnya dengan tergesa-gesa, mengingat waktu yang ada.

Zipp!

Sasuke dengan kasar membuka celana jeansnya dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah celana hitam pendeknya. Yeah, kira-kira kalau Sasuke diperhatikan seksama, sepintas dia seperti hanya menggunakan baju putih yang hanya menutupi barang privasinya saja, karena celana pendek hitam itu sangat pendek dan ketat.

Mata Sasuke menatap dirinya sendiri,"Oke, aku siap!" kata Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya inci demi inci. Sasuke mendongkak, tepatnya menatap kedua orang kekar itu dari balik dinding tikungan.

Matanya menatap risau dan kawatir pada kedua pria yang memiliki surai oranye dan biru air itu,"Jika mereka mempunyai wajah mesum—" Mata Sasuke menajam,"—tidak peduli jika mangsa itu berjenis laki-laki ataupun perempuan—" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu mengacak rambutnya,"—asalakan orang itu sangat 'bening'—" Sasuke langsung mundur, mengambil ancang-ancang, setelah itu dia berjalan dengan sedikit cepat kearah depan,"—mereka pasti akan 'bereaksi'." Sasuke berhenti tepat di tengah lorong terang itu dan langsung membuat tubuhnya oleng, alhasil dia terjatuh dengan keras.

Duk!

Dan tersungkur dengan efek yang mendramastis.

Membuat kedua orang pria yang bersurai oranye dan biru air itu terbelalak. Mereka berdua berpandangan, bingung. Tak lama, setelah memperoses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentu saja dengan refleks mereka mendekati orang yang tersungkur itu, yang notabene adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Seseorang yang memiliki rambut oranye, bernama Juugo, menatap bingung Sasuke,"He—hei!" panggil Juugo menyentuh pundak orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan telunjuknya.

Juugo menatap risau teman kerjanya, Suigestu,"Aku tidak tahu," balas Siuigetsu juga ikut mencolek-colek pundak Sasuke, seakan-akan seperti ingin menyadarkan Sasuke, yang mereka tahu seperti orang pingsan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu balik pada Juugo. Juugo menatap jengah Suigetsu,"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, Bodoh! Akukan sedari tadi dengan kau!" bentak Juugo jengah terhadap pertanyaan bodoh temannya.

Suigetsu meringis mendengarnya,"O—oi-oi! Santai saja! Telingaku sakit tahu!" Suigetsu mengusap-ngusap kedua telingannya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Juugo menghela nafas dan hendak berkata lagi, namun dihentikan oleh suara yang berasal dari seonggok manusia di hadapan mereka.

"Ugh!" ringis Sasuke, benar-benar sakit akan tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian kedua lututnya yang terseret cukup keras tersebut. Rencananya Sasuke ingin akting saja, tapi, mungkin karena dewi Fortuna tidak mendukungnya, aktingnya itu malah menjadi sungguhan.

Mata kedua pria itu menatap Sasuke yang mulai bangkit dari tersungkurnya. Mereka berdua berpandangan untuk kedua kalinya, kaget. Kemudian mereka kembali memperhatikan orang yang dihadapan mereka lagi. Orang itu sepertinya terlihat kesusahan dalam mengubah posisinya. Walaupun begitu orang itu tetap terlihat berusaha.

Merasa iba, Juugo membantu orang itu untuk mengubah posisinya dari tersungkur dilantai, menjadi duduk dengan kedua kakai yang ditekuk kearah sama. Sedangkan Suigetsu dibuat tercengang melihat wajah orang itu. Spontan saja Suigetsu menutup hidungnya, saat dia merasakan sebuah cairan yang ingin keluar dari hdungnya.

'Di—d-dia cantik sekali,' pikir Suigetsu terpesona melihat keadaan Sasuke yang berantakan,'Sungguh sexy,' pikirnya berlanjut dengan konslet.

Setelah membantu orang itu duduk, walaupun masih dilantai. Juugo yang merasa ada yang aneh pada teman di sebelahnya, lantas saja menoleh dan menatap Suigetsu. Dan dahi Juugo dibuat terkejut melihat wajah temannya; mulut menganga, mata seolah terhipnotis, dan wajah yang mesum. Juugo menelan ludah, jika Suigetsu sudah memasang wajah seperti ini. Pasti, ada yang tidak beres dengan orang dihadapannya. Juugo lantas mengalihkan tatapannya menuju orang yang dia bantu tadi.

Dan reaksi Juugo setelahnya sama seperti Suigetsu,'Astaga! dia sangat mempesona,' puji Juugo menatap kagum sosok di depannya.

Sosok itu, bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh dari langit menurut mereka. Dibalik baju seragam yang orang itu gunakan terdapat kulit yang seputih susu dan kulit yang semulus sutra, di tambah lagi keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Cocoklah sudah seperti bidadari jatuh dari langit.

Merasa dia di tatap lapar oleh kedua mangsanya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menyembunyikan seringai kecilnya,'Gotcha!' batin Sasuke senang.

Sasuke kembali kerencananya. Dia mulai memasang wajah memelas dan nelangsa, seolah-olah dia baru saja habis terkena kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Dengan mata mengsayu dan bibir merah yang melengkung ke bawah, Sasuke menatap kedua pria dihadapannya,"Maaf mengganggu," lirih Sasuke melirik lantai sesaat—"aku ... aku ... ingin meminta tolong,"—lalu menatap memelas kedua pria bernama Juugo dan Suigetsu yang di depannya.

Wajah Juugo dan Suigetsu spontan merona saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sungguh menggoda iman itu. Kedua telunjuk pria itu masing-masing teracung kearah wajah mereka sendiri,"Errr, maksudmu—" gantung Juugo menatap Suigetsu,"—kami?" lanjut Suigetsu membalas tatapan Juugo.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan pelan. Masih memepertahankan wajah memelasnya, Sasuke kembali berkata."Umh, jika kalian tidak keberatan."

Juugo membuka mulutnya, akan tetapi dihentikan oleh teman satu kerjannya itu.

"Oh! Tentu saja saya tidak keberatan, Nona—" Suigetsu berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal kuat ke atas,"—yang cantik se-per-ti-mu~" goda Suigetsu memasang wajah sok keren.

Dahi Sasuke langsung berkedut kuat mendengarnya. Kepalanya dia tundukkan untuk menyembunyikan wajah marahnya,'Dasar manusia menijikan!' rutuk Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, jati dirinya yang juga seorang Uchiha itu sangat tidak dapat menerima panggilan apalagi pujian manusia tidak jelas bergigi taring di depannya itu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, demi bertemu Naruto, dia harus rela membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh saat ini.

Juugo menatap kesal temannya, dia bersedekap kedua tangannya di depan dadanya,"Chk!" dan mendecak keras memberi kode pada Suigetsu.

Merasa temannya menyindir, Suigetsu hanya melirik Juugo dan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, seakan mengejek temanya itu. Juugo menggeram.'Manusia tidak tahu diri!'

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat pertengkaran bodoh yang dilakukan oleh dua pria di depannya,'Tubuh besar, tapi masih kekanakkan,' pikirnya jengah.

"A—a-ano, Tu—tuan," panggil Sasuke lirih menyadarkan Juugo dan Suigetsu yang saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Ya, Nona?" tanya Juugo dan Suigetsu seraya menatap Sasuke secara bersamaan, senyum manispun tak luput dari bibir kedua pria itu.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat meremas seragam sekolanya,"A—a-apa kalian mau membantuku?" Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Kemudian memasang wajah memohon yang sungguh menggoda itu.

Sebutir keringat dingin langsung terpati di dahi kedua pria itu,"Te—tentu saja, Nona." Juugo dan Suigetsu saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain, setelah itu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyum sok manis mereka.

"Ba—baiklah," Sasuke memasang wajah tersenyum tanda terima kasih,"tapi, bisakah kalian membantuku berdiri, Tuan?" lirih Sasuke memasang wajah malu-malu, namun lemah itu.

Juugo dan Suigetsu kontan langsung bertatapan tajam lagi untuk kesekian kalinya,"Juugo, sebaiknya aku yang membantu Nona ini," Juugo mendelik tak suka,"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya kau yang tidak usah membantu Nona ini, bukannya aku duluan yang melihat dia?" Suigetsu terdiam, lalu tersenyum miring,"Itu tidaklah menjamin, Juugo." Juugo menggeram, kedua tangannya hendak terangkat dan melayang kearah Suigetsu, kalau saja jika Sasuke tak menghentikan hal itu, tentu saja akan ada pertikaian mengerikan nantinya, yang berujung Sasuke tidak akan bertemu Naruto.

"Tuan, kalian berdua boleh membantuku," seru Sasuke cepat.

Juugo menghentikan gerakannya, dan menatap Sasuke, begitupun Suigetsu. Kedua pria itu berpandangan ragu. Namun, Sasuke meyakinkan mereka dengan tatapan memelasnya. Juugo dan Suigetsu menghela nafas,"Baiklah, Nona," Sasuke tersenyum kecil,"Nah, kalau begitu ikut aku," Sasukepun menggiring mereka.

Dengan jalan yang terseret-seret, dan sesekali hendak terjatuh-jatuh dengan sengaja, Sasuke dan kedua pria yang saling mengekori Sasuke dengan keributan inipun sampai di sebuah pintu.

Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum manis kearah Juugo dan Suigetsu."Sudah sampai~"

Kedua alis Juugo dan Suigetsu terangkat,"Errr, Nona...," Suigetsu memandang tak yakin pintu dihadapannya,"... kau yakin di sini?" tanya Suigetsu dan Juugo-pun mengangguk setuju akan pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke memasang wajah sedih,"Kalian..., tidak mau..., ya?" Suigetsu dan Juugo langsung gelagapan."Eh?! Tentu ... tentu saja tidak, Nona!"

"Hanya saja, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kita bantu?" Juugo melemparkan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Emh ... sebenarnya, aku kehilangan celana dalamku," jujur Sasuke membuat kedua mata Juugo dan Suigetsu membesar,"Ce—celana dalam?" kaget Juugo,"Bagimana bisa?" sambung Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap lantai dan memasang wajah malu-malu,"Kucingku yang membawannya," lirih Sasuke,"Sebenarnya aku mau mengambilnya sendiri, tapi ... tapi aku takut," jelasnya pelan.

Juugo dan Suigetsu terdiam. Lalu menyeringai saat otak mesum mereka mengambil alih,"Oh, dengan senang hati kami akan mengambilnya, Nona," Juugo dan Suigetsu segera berjalan dan membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'Gudang' itu.

Cklek...

Mereka berpandangan, saat melihat gelapanya gudang tersebut. Perasaan was-was sedikit menggerogoti mereka, namun, saat mereka menatap Sasuke yang tak jauh dari mereka, perasaan tak enak mau tak mau membuat mereka berpasrah. Kaki mereka mereka gerakkan untuk memasuki gudang tersebut, namun ternyata dihentikan oleh keberadaan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba di belakang mereka.

"No—"

"—Maaf, sebaiknya kalian tidur saja, Tuan-Tuan. Dan satu lagi, aku ... adalah laki-laki!"

BUAK!

Mata kedua pria itu terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di tengku mereka. Apalagi ucapan terakhir orang yang berada di belakang mereka. Setelah itu mata mereka dipaksa menutup karena rasa sakit yang mendera ditengku mereka.

Bruk...

Suara berdebum seketika terdengan takkala dua pria itu jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke menepuk kedua tangannya satu sama lain, seolah-olah membersihkan debu yang menempel di di telapak tangannya. Sasuke menyeringai,"Dasar manusia bodoh, bagaimana mungkin kucingku bisa sampai kesini ... membawa celana dalamku pula. Lagipula aku tidak mempunyai kucing—" Sasuke mendorong-dorong tubuh kedua pria itu agar masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan,"—dan lagi, mana ada orang dengan kondisi seperti ini meminta tolong, di stadion lagi," lanjutnya lagi sembari menutup pintu gudang.

"Hah, orang mesum memang bodoh," setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang Naruto, sang idolanya.

* * *

Fugaku dan Mikoto memandang kaget kamar Sasuke. Sesaat, setelah mereka mengekori Itachi dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, mereka langsung disuguhi oleh warna yang sangat terang. Oranye, oranye dan oranye. Sejauh mata onyx mereka memandang, hanya warna oranye itu yang mereka dapatkan. Dan itu ada di seluruh kamar Sasuke! Anak bungsu mereka! Namun, bukankah ini tidak sepenuhnya membuktikan perkataan anak sulung mereka?

"Itachi, tidak ada yang salah dengan kamar Sasuke," Fugaku menatap wajah Itaci yang datar tersebut,"hanya warna oranye, itupun tidak sepenuhnya membuktikan perkataanmu," jelasnya penuh wibawa. Mikoto yang berada di samping Fugaku mengangguk diam.

Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan,"Ayah ... Ibu ... coba lihat langit-langit kamar Sasuke." Fugaku dan Mikoto segera mendongkak dan menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

Kedua mata onyx yang bergender laki-laki dan perempuan itu sontak melebar,"A—a-apa-apaan ini?" seru Fugaku terkejut.

Sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya dan berujar lirih—"Ya—y-ya, Tuhan,"—seraya memeluk lengan Fugaku dengan takut-takut.

"Sudah aku katakan, bukan?" tanya Itachi memasang wajah kemenangan,"Aku tahu hal ini saat aku tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan maksud jahil saja," tuturnya ikut menatap ngeri gambar dilangit-langit tersebut.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap nanar langit-langit kamar Sasuke. Otak kedua Uchiha tersebut langsung memikirkan anak bungsunya. Mereka berpikir, selama ini mereka tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari sifat anak bungsunya itu. Sifat pendiamnya, minim ekspresinya dan ketidak peduliannya anak mereka itu memang asli keturunan darah mereka, Klan Uchiha, setidaknya itu yang mereka pikir.

Tiba-tiba saja Fugaku dan Mikoto dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Itachi yang membawa sebuah kardus berukuran tidak main-main itu dengan susah payah,"—dan ini adalah koleksi-koleksi, Sasuke," sambungnya membuka kardus besar itu.

Sontak saja mata mereka yang awalanya menatap langit-langit kamar itu, kini langsung teralih menatap apa yang di dalam kardus itu. Mereka berdua langsung menatap horor apa yang di dalam kardus tersebut,"A—a-astaga! Fu—Fugaku, aku ... aku tak menyangka jika Sasuke sangat mencintai—"

"Ehem, tepatnya terobsesi," ralat Itachi.

Mikoto menatap Itachi,"—Ya. Aku tak menyangka jika Sasuke terobsesi pada penyanyi itu," Mendengar hal itu Itachi hanya bisa membusungkan dadanya sedikit dan tersenyum kemenangan,"padahal, selama ini sikap Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh," lanjutnya menatap sang suami yang mematung tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mikoto—" panggil Fugaku dengan kaku,"Ya?" jawab Mikoto masih menatap sang suami,"—a-aku merasa familiar dengan penyanyi itu," Fugaku mengambil salah satu foto yang terdapat di dalam kardus tersebut. Mata onyxnya menatap foto seorang penyanyi bernama Namikaze Naruto itu yang sedang dalam pose sedang tersenyum damai menatap pemandangan laut melalui jendela.

Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya, terlebih-lebih Itachi. Mikoto segera saja ikut menatap foto tersebut,"Rambut pirang orang ini—" Fugaku mengelus foto, tepat pada rambut pirang tersebut,"—dan mata biru orang ini...," Tangan Fugaku beralih mengelus mata orang itu. Dan hal itu membuat Itachi memandang aneh Ayahnya,"...lalu senyum orang ini... senyumnya sangat mirip dengan—" Mikoto dan Fugaku saling bertatapn dengan mata yang membola,"—Dia!" seru mereka berdua terhohok.

Sedangkan Itachi yang berada di hadapn mereka hanya bisa menatap bingung menjurus aneh kedua orang tuanya.

"Fugaku! Jangan katakan penyanyi ini adalah anak dari Kushina dan Minato?" tanya Mikoto histeris.

Fugaku menggeram lemah,"Sepertinya ... sepertinya orang ini memang anak mereka, Mikoto," jelasnya yakin, pasalnya saja penyanyi itu memang perpaduan antara Kushina dan Minato. Kepala Fugaku tertunduk, mata onyxnya menatap nanar lantai. Fugaku tidak menyangka, jika penyanyi itu adalah anak dari Kushina, sahabat mereka dan Minato ... mantan kekasihnya.

Minato...

Batin Fugaku nelangsa. Kedua tangan Fugaku terkepal kuat, tak bisa menerima semua ini secara cepat. Sedangkan Mikoto yang merasa sang suami sedang dalam keadaan tak menyenangkan inipun mengelus pundak suaminya,"Tenanglah, Fugaku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya," kata Mikoto."tapi bukankah dia sudah mengatakan jika dia juga mencintaimu?"

Fugaku menggeram dengan bahu bergetar,"Ya, dia sudah mengatakannya—" lirih Fugaku,"—tapi setelah dia sekarat, Mikoto!" serunya kencang. Mikoto memejamkan matanya dengan refleks,"Aku mengerti, tapi aku yakin dia bahagia di sana, Fugaku," tutur Mikoto tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

Masih menundukkan kepalanya, Fugaku terus saja berlirih dan mengingat masa-masa indahnya dengan orang yang diciantainya itu.

"AYAH! IBU! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN, SIH?!" teriak Itachi yang sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan. Hati Uchiha sulung ini bagaikan seonggok bangkai saja, tak dihiraukan sama sekali. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku tentu saja kaget bukan kepalang,"DI SINI KITA MEMBICARAKN SASUKE ATAU SIAPA?!" lanjutnya dengan penuh emosi.

PLETAK!

"Itachi, Ibu tidak mengajarkanmu untuk berteriak di depan orang yang lebih tua, bukan?" Mikoto tersenyum manis namun tajam secara bersamaan,"Mana harga dirimu sebagai Uchiha?!" seru Mikoto dengan lembut namun lagi-lagi tajam.

Itachi mengaduh sakit dan mengelus benjolan kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang,"I—ittai Ibu! Sa—sakit!" ringisnya dengan pelan."Padahal, Sasuke juga berteriak ... tapi kenapa dia tidak dimarahi, huh!"

Mikoto menggeram mendengarnya,"Jangan main-main dengan Ibu, Itachi~" ucapnya dengan nada sing a song horor.

Itachi mengangguk takut-takut."Si—siap, Komandan!"

"Hah, kau ini ... Ayahmu ... Ayahmu sedang bersedih."

Itachi memutar bola matanya."Itu ... aku juga sudah tahu sedari tadi, Ibu."

Mikoto menggeram tak suka akan hal itu. Matanya mendelik membuat Itachi menelan ludah dan membentuk kedua jari tanganya dengan V sembari berkata.'Peace.'

Itachi mencibir sembari masih mengelus benjolan yang ada di kepalanya,"Sedih? Tentang Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan dan masih takut-takut. Mikoto menggeleng."Bukan, dia sedih karena teringat mantan kekasihnya."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya,"Mantan kekasih? Memangnya Ayah punya mantan kekasih?" Mata Itachi meandang Ayahnya sekilas lalu beralih ke Ibunya,"Tentu saja," Mikoto mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan semua ini apa?" Itachi mulai merasakan dirinya kesal akibat percakapan ambigu Ibunya dan dirinya sendiri.

Mikoto menghela nafas melihat Itachi yang mulai kesal tersebut,"Kau tahu ... orang tua penyanyi itu adalah mantan Ayahmu," Itachi menganga,"T—t-tunggu dulu, Bu! Ibu tidak bercanda, bukan?" Mikoto menggeleng,"Tentu saja tidak, ini sangat serius, Itachi," Itachi memandang Ayahnya tidak percaya, Itach kira Ayahnya tidak pernah yang namanya memiliki sebuah hubungan pacaran, tapi, itu sih dari pengamatan Itachi dari wajah-wajah dingin Ayahnya selama ini.

"Berarti Ibu orang tua itu mantan pacar Ayah?! Tapi, bukankah Namikaze sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi karena sebuah kecelakaan?" Mikoto menggeleng dan menghela nafas, dia sudah menduga jika anaknya akan berpikiran seperti itu,"Itachi, memang benar kedua orang tua penyanyi itu meninggal. Tapi, dengarkan Ibu. Ibu mohon kau jangan berteriak, ya?" Itachi walau bingung namun dia tetap mengangguk setuju."Sebenarnya, bukan Ibunya Naruto—"

"—tapi Ayahnya Naruto adalah mantan Ayahmu!"

Itachi meremas frustasi rambutnya dan berteriak ngeri.

* * *

Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan rinci apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Yang pasti, biasanya orang menganggap perasaan ini sungguh simpel. Namun, sangat sulit bagimana menjelaskannya jika manakala orang tersebut dalam perasaan simpel tersebut.

Sasuke bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Dan dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya bagaimana bisa semua gejala-gejala ini terjadi. Yang ia tahu, gejala-gejala ini langsung bereaksi secara spontan saat tubuhnya dihadapkan sebuah pintu cokelat berganggang besi emas itu. Di atas pintu tersebut juga bertuliskan sebuah nama yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar bahagia.

Namikaze Naruto Room

Melafalkan nama sang idola di dalam batin, membuat Sasuke dengan refleks girang layaknya seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta; memejamkan mata erat-erat, melompat-lompat kecil, memeluk kedua tangannya di dada dan sebuah jeritan kecil yang sungguh bahagia.

"Naruto ... Naruto...," Mata Sasuke mengsayu lembut membayangkan wajah sang idola,"...Na—ru—to-kun," lirih Sasuke mengeja dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, di mulai benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedang terjebak dalam pesona seseorang.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Dia memukul kepalanya pelan,'Kau! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi labil seperti itu!' rutuk dalam pikirannya. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari bahwa itu kelakuan yang sangat tidak pantas.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Kemudian mengfokuskan kedua iris onyxnya pada pintu cokelat itu. Sedetik kemudian sebuah kilatan terlihat di mata Sasuke. Kilatan itu ... kilatan yang menunjukkan kepastian yang sangat absolut, demi kata lain tak diragukan lagi. Di saat tangan Sasuke terangkat, entah kenapa jantung Sasuke mulai berdetak tak beraturan.

Refleks Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya tersebut. Alih-alih berdetak normal seperti awalnya, jantung Sasuke malah bertambah tidak bisa dikendalikan saat tangan kanan putihnya kembali bergerak hendak memgang ganggang pintu itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, akan tetapi kali ini seperti hembusan kelelahan. Oh, rupanya Uchiha bungsu satu ini tahu jika itu tidak akan berhenti setelah semua ini benar-benar selesai.

Sasuke berdecak atas itu. Dan, tanpa di sadarinya, dia telah memegang ganggang pintu tersebut dengan mudahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan awal tadi yang terasa begitu sangat berat entah karena apa. Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya dia mulai menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan tangan nakalnya ini.

Di saat Sasuke menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, tangan tangannya ternyata juga ikut andil. Masih di posisi sebelumnya; memegang ganggang pintu berwarna emas itu. Sasuke mulai memutar ganggang pintu tersebut ke arah kanan, hendak membuka.

Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya, untuk mengintip dengan takut-takut.

Cklek...

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dengan gemetar kakinya dia gerakan masuk seiring pintu terbuka akibat tangan kanannya yang mendorong pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

Sasuke dibuat mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan dan ke kiri terus menerus. Tidak dapat incarannya. Uchiha yang memiliki bibir merah delima ini berjalan mengitari ruangan sang idolanya. Walau sebenarnya ruangan tersebut itu sangat kecil, dalam artian bisa Sasuke jangkau dengan mudah oleh kedua matanya tanpa harus berkeliling ruangan ini. Namun, sekali lagi, karena ini menyangkut dengan Naruto. Sasuke tanpa sadar berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu dengan susah-susah payah.

Dan Sasuke dibuat mengerut lagi melihat sebuah pintu. Dia mendekati pintu tersebut. Matanya memandang keseluruhan pintu tersebut,"Kamar mandi," lirihnya pasti. Dan itu memang benar. Setahu Sasuke, ruangan artis biasanya memiliki fasilitas kamar mandi sendiri. Namun, di saat Sasuke menempelkan telinga kanannya di pintu cokelat itu. Telinganya...

...tidak menangkap sebuah suara apapun, dan sekecil apapun.

Mata Sasuke mengkosong. Mengembalikan ke posisi awal; berdiri tegap. Mata Sasuke yang sejak awal bersinar dan penuh tekad, langsung kosong dan juga hampa seketika manakala otaknya menemukan sebuah jawaban akan apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini.

Tempat ini sunyi ... terlihat jelas sekali jika tempat ini tidak ada hawa-hawa keberadaan manusia.

Itu artinya ... Naruto tidak ada.

Buk!

Tubuh Sasuke merosot dengan keras di dinding saat menerima sebuah pernyataan yang masih spekulasi tersebut. Namun, benarkah itu hanya sebuah spekulasi sementara saja jika suasana tempat ini sudah seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak Uchiha Sasuke?

"Ukh!" Sasuke meringis sakit akan hal itu. Tubuhnya bersingut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, mendadak dada Sasuke nyeri dengan hebohnya.

Apa hanya sampai di sini saja?

Apa perjuangannya akan sia-sia saja?

Dengan menggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya yang bertekuk. Sasuke mulai meracau tidak jelas. Seiring air mata yang mulai menetes deras di ujung pelupuk matanya. Dan hatinya yang bertambah sakit.

Sialan!

Ini...

Semuanya berakhir...

Sampai di sini...?

"A—ano," panggil sesorang.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang kaget.

"Kau—" tangan orang tersebut menyentuh surai hitam Sasuke, tepat di atas kepalanya,"—siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Mata Sasuke membola, cepat-cepat dia mendongkak kepalanya saat mengenal suara tersebut.

"Na—Na—ru—to?"

"NA—NARUTO?!"

BUKH!

Mata orang itu memebesar.

* * *

Bagiamana, ya? Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan benar. Karena pasalnya saja dia juga bingung sendiri dan sangat terkejut. Akibatnya, otaknya membeku seketika, dan tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Seperti ini, awalnya dia tadi meminta managernya untuk membelikannya ramen di tempat langganannya dulu saat masih tinggal di Jepang, Konoha. Tapi, alih-alih menurut seperti manager pada umumnya. Managernya, sekaligus pamannya malah marah-marah, karena ramen tidak cocok untuk sekarang, karena itu akan membuat ternggorokkannya berminyak, mengingat ramen juga banyak minyak dan lemaknya. Naruto yang tak terima hanya mencibir dan terpaksa membeli sendiri saja. Sesampainya di sana, dia beruntung karena kedai itu masih ada, dan untung saja pemilik kedai itu masih ingat dengannya. Sebanarnya, Naruto ingin sekali makan di kedai itu seraya bernostalgia dengan pemilik kedai ramen langganannya, Paman Teuchi. Tapi, saat mata shappier terangnya tak sengaja menangkap angka di jam tanganya. Mau tak mau Naruto meminta di bungkuskan saja. Jadilah, Naruto memesan dua puluh bungkus ramen. Rencananya 10 sebelum konser dan 10 sesudah konser.

"Terima kasih banyak, Paman Teuchi!"

"Yo, Naruto. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi, ya!"

"Yosh, Paman! Tapi, jangan lupa titip salamku dengan Ayame-san, Ne~, Paman!"

"Tentu saja, Naruto!"

Itulah percakapan Naruto dengan Paman Teuchi, sesaat setelah Paman Teuchi memintanya berfoto bersama, dalam rangka untuk anaknya yang sedang berbelanja ke pasar. Awalnya Naruto mau dengan senang hati menunggu Ayame, anak Paman Teuchi. Tapi, mengingat waktunya tidak cukup, tentu saja Paman Teuchi memakluminya.

Jadi seperti itulah. Setelah percakapan singkat tadi, Naruto segera mendatangi mobilnya, dan sesekali membenarkan jaket, kacamata, beserta topi hitamnya untuk menutupi dirinya. Oh, ya, ini adalah penyamaran Naruto, hal ini cukup ampuh, terbukti sebelumnya Paman Teuchi memandang tak kenal Naruto.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang sebentar, karena Naruto mengebut. Naruto akhirnya sampai di belakang Stadion Konoha. Dia memakirkan mobilnya dengan pas di tempat awalnya. Namun, Naruto sempat di buat terhenti dan memandang bingung pintu belakang Stadion yang tidak di terkunci tadi, seingatnya Naruto, dia sempat mengunci pintu itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak? Atau jangan-jangan dia mengkhayal? Mengingat dia selalu ceroboh, Naruto hanya angakat kedua bahunya tak peduli, di pikirannya kemungkinan besar dia memang mengkhayal.

Setelah itu dia masuk sambil masih menenteng kantong plastik hitam besar, seraya bersiul-siul di lorong menuju ruang khususnya. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto di buat terhenti akibat melihat ada yang janggal di depan pintu khususnya. Pikiranya langsung tertuju pada dua pria berbadan kekar di depan pintunya yang sekarang ... tidak ada?

"Huh?" dengus Naruto bingung,"Kemana dua bodyguard itu?" kepalanya dia tolehkan ke kanan ke kiri dan ke belakang. Telunjuk Nrauto menggaruk pelan sisi dahinya, dengan bingung,"Apa mereka ke toilet? Dengan pintu ruanganku terbuka?" terkanya,"Ke toilet? Berdua? Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng keras membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Sudahlah, apa peduli—"

"—ku?"

Mata Naruto terpaku terkejut. Ke—kenapa ada seorang wanita di ruanganku?! Dan lagi, dalam keadaan seperti itu?

Mata Naruto terpaku akan pemandangan di depannya. Jantungnya menghangat dan tenggoroknya terasa kering. Pemandangannya di depannya ini seperti sebuah seni! Di mana pamendangan ini seperti melukiskan keindahan seseorang dalam ke sebuah kesengsaraan.

'Eh? Ke sengsaraan?' Mata Naruto mengerjap lucu beberapa kali. Sedikit sih, pasalnya saja pakaian dan rambutnya berantakan.

'Apa dia frustasi?' tebak Naruto memperhatikan wanita di depannya. Isakan tangisan terdengar kecil di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto membenarkan tebakannya tadi. Merasa tak tega, Naruto mendekati wanita tersebut yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya di anatara kedua kaki-kakinya.

Naruto berjongkok di depan wanita itu,"A—ano," panggilnya sedikit ragu. Takut-takut wanita itu terganggu dan malah mengamuki dirinya.

Tubuh wanita itu menegang. Naruto mengira wanita itu terkejut akan panggilannya.

"Kau—" Tangan Naruto terangkat dan menyentuh surai hitam wanita di hadapannya, tepat di atas kepala wanita itu,'Lembut,' batin Naruto terpesona akan kelembutan rambut wanita di depannya.

"—siapa?" tanyanya pelan dan ragu-ragu.

Tubuh wanita di hadapannya semakin menegang, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Akan tetapi, sedetik kemudian, wanita itu mendongkak menatapnya. Seketika Naruto di buat terpesona melihat wajah wanita di depannya. Namun, di hentikan oleh suara serak, seakan habis menangis dari wanita di depannya.

"Na—Na—ru—to?"

Naruto melihat wanita itu terkejut bukan main melihatnya.

'Jangan-jangan—' Mata Naruto membola.

"NA—NARUTO?!"

'—wanita ini adalah salah satu penggemarku?'

BUKH!

'Yuph, tak diragukan lagi,' ringis Naruto nelangsa dengan mata membesar kaget saat di terjang wanita di hadapannya ini.

* * *

Itachi meremas rambutnya dan melotot ngeri—"Ibu ... Ibu jangan bercanda ...,"—remasan pada rambutnya sendiri semakin kuat, begitupula mata onyx Itachi yang semakin tak sedap di pandang."... ti—ti-tidak mungkin Ayah—"

"—Gay, huh?" celetuk Mikoto tertawa kecil.

Itachi menatap tak mengerti Ibunya.

"Hhh, Itachi ... biar Ibu jelaskan," Mikoto berjalan mendekati Itachi dan meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih terjebak dengan masa lalunya itu,"Kau ini masih muda," kata Mikoto menepuk pelan kepala Itachi. Itachi menatap aneh Ibunya,"Lalu?" Mikoto menggeleng,"Lalu? Ya ...kau belum mengerti." Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"Tidak mengerti apanya? Aku ini jenius! Ibu jangan lupa akan hal itu," katanya tak terima. Mikoto lagi-lagi tertawa kecil."Kau sama seperti Ayahmu waktu muda dulu, Ne~"

"Ibu! Katakan! Katakan ... apa yang tidak aku mengerti?"

Mikoto menghela nafas,"Cinta—" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya,"—kau masih belum mengerti arti cinta, Itachi—" jelasnya tersenyum kecil."—apalagi setahu Ibu, di umurmu yang sudah 24 ini, kau belum pernah suka dengan sesorang, bukan?"

Itachi mengangguk."Lantas? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Yah ... cobalah untuk merasakan cinta pada sesorang, jika kau ingin mengerti. Tapi, kalau tidak mau, ya ... berarti kau belum mau mengerti. Itu saja. Tidak ada artian khsusus."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti, Bu! Tapi, siapa bilang aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta?!" seru Itachi memandang sombong Ibunya. Mikoto sontak terkejut."Hoh? Kau sudah pernah pacaran dengan sesorang?"

Itachi menggeleng."Yeah ... tidak sih, tapi, akukan punya keluarga. Ibu, Ayah, dan Sasuke! Itu ... cinta, iya, kan?"

Mikoto mendadak tertawa keras."Hahaha, Itachi ... Itachi ...! Kau ini, tentu saja cinta dalam sebuah keluarga itu beda. Cinta dalam keluarga itu bentuknya itu bersifat kasih sayang dan melindungi."

"Aku ... masih tidak mengerti!"

"Nah, sudah Ibu katakan, kau memang tidak mengerti." Mikoto tersenyum ke arah anaknya.

Itachi langsung bungkam. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari dia salah kali ini. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan angkat tangan, membiarkan Ibunya meracau tentang cinta ... cinta itu.

Hhh...

"Jika kau ingin mengerti ... kau harus merasakannya dulu—" sambungnya dengan nada mendramastis, membuat Itachi memutar bola matanya,"—yang namanya jatuh cinta," Mikoto tersenyum dengan misterius.

"tak peduli jika kau jatuh cinta dengan lawan jenis ataupun—" Mikoto menyeringai,"—sesama jenis ...," Mulut Itachi menganga kecil mendengarnya,"... karena itulah cara cinta bekerja," jelasnya seperti seorang penceramah.

"cinta tidak bisa dirasakan, cinta tidak bisa di buat-buat—"

"—dan cinta tidak bisa memilih, Itachi," Itachi terpaku menatap lantai dalam keheningan. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan juga—

"A—a-aku tahu sekarang, intinya adalah keGay-an Ayah menurun pada Sasuke!"

—mendadak gila.

Aura suram langsung keluar dari tubuh Mikoto.

PLETAK!

"I—ittai!" Itachi mengelus kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja bukan itu intinya!" geramnya tak terima. Omong-omong sejak kapan seorang Mikoto berubah kasar seperti ini?

Itachi cemberut sebal,"Huh. Coba saja Ibu berpikir dengan logika. Ayah mencintai Ayah Naruto. Dan Sasuke mencintai Naruto yang nyatanya adalah anak dari orang yang dicintai Ayah. Apanya yang bukan seperti itu? jika Ayah tidak menurunkan keGay-annya ke Sasuke," Itachi semakin bersikeukeuh,"untung saja aku tidak terkena," lirihnya memasang wajah penuh syukur. Dahi Mikoto berkedut mendengarnya. Seolah ungkapan khuysuk Mikoto tadi tak di anggap saja.

"Khe! Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja untukmu!"

Itachi hanya mencibir layaknya malin kundang yang kurang ajar kepada Ibunya.

Lihat saja!

* * *

Sekejap setelah Sasuke menerjang Naruto, tiba-tiba suasana mendadak hening. Mereka berdua asik akan dunianya sendiri. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menggaruk bingung kepalanya, dan Sasuke yang sibuk meresapi kehangatan dan bau khas yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Naruto yang ada di dekapannya. Wajah yang awalnya menunjukan kesedihan mendalam tadi sekarang beralih menjadi bahagia luar biasa.

Naruto menggaruk tengku lehernya sembari menatap wanita di depannya yang masih memeluknya. Perasaan takut sebenarnya Naruto rasakan saat ini. Takut-takut wanita ini adalah fansnya yang memiliki ketergangguan jiwa, takut-takut wanita di depannya ini terobsesi dengannya, atau yang lebih buruknya lagi wanita ini adalah seorang psychopath yang sedang ingin memilikinya. Wajah Naruto menghoror membayangkan jika opininya tersebut adalah benar. Bukannya apa, hanya saja, penampilan wanita di hadapannya ini cukup membuat Naruto tanda tanya.

Seragam wanita itu kusut, dan sedikit basah, yang ia curigai bahwa itu adalah bekas air mata. Apalagi rambut wanita itu yang juga ikut kusut,'Hhh,' Naruto mengehela nafas berat. Memangnya ada wanita dalam keadaan seperti ini di stadion? Ditambah lagi di dalam ruangan khusus artis!

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentu saja wanita ini memang sengaja mendatangi dirinya.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Naruto menegang, kembali perasaan takut menyelimuti dirinya. Jangan-jangan fans di depannya ini sama seperti fans tidak waras yang pernah Naruto temui sebelumnya.

Ukh, sekarang Naruto mulai yakin akan spekulasi awalnya tadi.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah,"A—a-ano," panggil Naruto menyentuh pundak wanita di depannya itu,"ma—maaf, tapi ... tapi ... Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto yang dengan ragu-ragu. Pasalnya saja wanita ini semakin memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hingga dada wanita yang rata itu mengenai dada bawahnya.

Mata Naruto membulat, saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal.

Dada wanita ini sangat rata...

Benar-benar tidak ada layaknya seperti wanita pada umunya.

Jangan-jangan ...

"ASTA—" Naruto hendak berteriak syok. Namun, seolah wanita atau laki-laki ini tahu. Orang yang masih dipertanyakan gendernya bagi Naruto ini membungkam mulutnya—

—dengan sebuah ciuman.

Chup!

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka lebar, dan ternyata orang yang mencium Naruto matanya juga terbuka dengan lebar, seolah mengatakan jika dia juga sangat kaget. Seketika itu juga, masih dalam keadaan bibir yang tertempel, Naruto maupun orang itu alias Sasuke berpandangan. Wajah mereka sama-sama menunjukkan kekagetan yang luar biasa, asal ekspresi mereka awalnya sama, karena kaget. Akan tetapi, setelah Naruto bertatapan dengan mata onyx jernih Sasuke. Pupil matanya seketika membingkai wajah Sasuke dan saat itu juga yang ada di pikiran seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah...

'Cantik.'

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Bibir mereka masih saling menempel. Naruto yang masih terpesona akan kecantikan Sasuke, masih saja terdiam, malah, sepertinya dia mulai menikamti pemandangan di depannya ini. Namun, tidak bagi Sasuke yang akhirnya tersadar akan apa yang dia perbuat.

Sasuke meremas jaket oranye Naruto, lalu kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan bersingut malu maupun takut.

Dia menutup membungkam bibirnya sendiri menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya,'Sasuke! Kau sangat bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi, sih?!' rutuknya menyesali apa yang dia perbuat barusan.

Naruto melongo. Dia tampak terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang mendorong tubuhnya. Walaupun begitu, mata shappiernya masih menatap intens orang yang di depannya. Pikirannya sedang dalam fase kebingungan.

Tangan Naruto meremas lantai, matanya masih setia menatap tubuh orang di depannya dengan rinci,'Ba—b-bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki secantik ini?!' Tubuh Naruto bergetar, telapak tangan kananya beralih untuk menutup bibirnya,'Ukh, tubuhnya ... tubuhnya sangat ramping—' Naruto menelan ludah,'—putih mulus, dan se—s-sexy,' Wajah Naruto merona seketika,'SON OF BITCH!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Maaf."

"Eh?!" Mata Naruto langsung fokus menatap wajah orang itu. Pikiran-pikiran dan umpatan-umpatan yang ada di dalam hatinya langsung buyar seketika saat mendengar sebuah suara kecil tadi.

Laki-laki yang Naruto akui sangat mempesona itu bersingut mendekatinya,"A—a-aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi." Kepala laki-laki itu mendongkak menatapnya dengan wajah takut-katut.

Kerongkongan Naruto langsung kering,"A—a-a." Mata Naruto birunya melirik gelisah Sasuke. Tubuhnya mulai panas. Naruto bersingut menjauhi Sasuke. Kepala Naruto mengepul.

Dan Sasuke memandang bingung Naruto,'Ke—kenapa dia menjauh?' tanyanya di dalam hati. Namun, sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung menundukkan kepalanya,'Pasti karena ciuman tadi...,' Sasuke memandang sedih Naruto,'...dasar Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa juga kau tadi melakukan itu?! Lihat perbuatanmu! Sekarang Naruto pasti membencimu!'

Mata Sasuke berair sedikit, masih memandang Naruto, dia bersingut maju mendekati Naruto. Dan saat itu juga Naruto bersingut mundur seakan menjauhinya. Hati Sasuke langsung nyeri saat melihat itu. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya,"Maaf, sekali lagi aku minta maaf—" Kepala Sasuke mendongkak dan menatap mata Naruto,"—a-aku tidak sengaja—" Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan pahit,"—Namikaze-san." Saat dia harus memanggil sang idola dengan formal.

Naruto tertegun melihat melihat air mata yang ada di pelupuk Sasuke. Naruto bersingut mendekati Sasuke, namun masih menjaga jarak sedikit. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sedikit tersinggung akibat perbuatannya tadi."Tak apa errr..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ya! Uchiha-san, tak apa, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja." Naruto tertawa garing menggaruk tengkunya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sedih,"Tapi, kenapa kau menjauhiku, Namikaze-san?" Dia bersingung mendekati Naruto, dan lagi-lagi Naruto langsung bersingut mundur,"Lihat? Kau ... menjauhiku—" Wajah Sasuke langsung muram."—apa aku sebegitu menjijikannya?"

Naruto gelapan seketika,"Eh?! Bu—bukan! Bu—bukan! A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Uchiha-san. Hanya saja...," Naruto memandang ragu Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke langsung menatap memohon Naruto. Naruto menggapit hidungnya yang hendak mimisan."...Uchiha-san, tolong jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!"

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah datar, dan Naruto langsung bernafas lega,"Aku minta maaf jika kelakuanku tadi sangat mengganggumu, Uchiha-san," Sasuke menggeleng keras."Tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-san."

Setelah itu suasan hening kembali.

Naruto melirik-lirik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap lantai dengan datar. Walau begitu, sebenarnya ia sedang berperang di dalam batinnya. Dia terus merutuki kebodohannya karena telah membuatnya terlibat di suasana canggung seperti ini dengan sang idola.

Naruto menghela nafas, tak tahan akan keheningan yang terasa pengap ini."Ne, Uchiha-san. Bagimana bisa kau masuk sini?"

Tubuh Sasuke langsung membeku."Eumh..."

Naruto memandang bingung Sasuke."Ne, kau juga tahu kemana perginya dua bodyguard di depan pintuku itu?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasakan dirinya seperti dihimpit es batu dua kali. Mata onyxnya melirik gelisah Naruto. Masih menatap lantai, Sasuke menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal itu."Aku ... mengunci dia di dalam gudang."

"EH?! KENAPA BISA?!" Wajah Naruto menghoror kaget. Seorang laki-laki berubuh ramping, berwajah cantik, dan tidak terlihat berdaya mengalahkan seorang bodyguard berbadan kekar, dan parahnya itu dua orang! Oh, ya Tuhan, kepala Naruto langsung melilit mendengarnya.

Sasuke melongo, baru pertama kali melihat sang idola memasang wajah yang langka seperti itu,'Lucu sekali,' pikirnya terkesan.

"Errr, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu, Namikaze-san," Pipi Sasuke merona. Dia meremas-remas kuat seragamnya, menahan malu.

"Menemuiku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri,"Bukannya setelah konserku nanti ada khsusus jumpa fans? Kau tahu, itu ... aku akan menjumpai fans secara khusus." Sasuke menunduk mendengarnya.

"Orang tuaku tidak memberiku uang," Sasuke manatap datar lantai."mereka beralasan jika mereka takut aku hilang atau apapun itu. Padalah aku tahu, aku sudah besar. Mereka kira aku akan tertipu?! Huh!"

Naruto masih diam menyimak, dia sepertinya tahu jika cerita Sasuke belum selesai.

"Seminggu aku mengurung diri di kamar."

Naruto menatap kaget Sasuke."Tanpa makan? Minum? dan Mandi?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Ya, tapi kalau urusan mandi, aku masih mandi, karena aku mempunyai kamar mandi di kamar," Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya dan kembali menyimak.

"setelah itu, seminggu, tepatnya hari ini. Aku telah memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah," Sasuke tersenyum lembut,"untuk menemuimu, Namikaze-san," Naruto menatap kaget Sasuke,"karena ... aku adalah penggemarmu yang nomor satu!" Saat itulah Naruto diabuat melongo bukan main. Apalagi saat Sasuke telah bersingut dan sekarang ada di hadapannya. Sangat dekat sekali, sampai-sampai Naruto melihat jelas bulu mata lentik Sasuke yang panjang itu, apalagi mata Sasuke yang berbinar cerah.

Tubuh Naruto memanas lagi, wajahnya mengepul merah. Matanya kembali melirik gelisah Sasuke,"Sasuke ... bisakah kau mundur sedikit? menjaga jarak?" Sasuke menggeleng keras, menolak,"Mengapa Namikaze-san? Mengapa?" Tubuh Naruto menegang saat Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya, ditambah lagi wajah Sasuke sudah ada di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi memohon.

Naruto menutup kakinya, akibatnya dia seperti mengurung Sasuke di tengah-tengah kakinya. Naruto mengaduh kecil dan kembali bertambah gelisah,"Bukan ... bukan itu, Uch—Uchiha-san, tapi...," Naruto menggigit bibir bawanya.

"aku akan terangsang jika melihat laki-laki cantik, manis dan imut," jelasnya pasrah.

Mata Sasuke melebar, dia terdiam. Tak lama, setelah dia memperoses baik-baik perkataan Naruto. Pipi Sasuke merona, karena dia berpikir perkataan Naruto secara tak langsung mengatakan dirinya itu cantik, manis dan imut. Dan yang keluar dari bibir merah Sasuke hanya satu kata."Kenapa?"

Masih menahan gejolak yang membara di tubuhnya, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menerkam Sasuke,"Ti-tidak tahu. A—a-aku rasa bawaan dari lahir? Ukh!" Naruto meringis saat miliknya yang ada di dalam celanannya mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

Wajah merona Sasuke langsung hilang saat melihat mimik kesakitan Naruto,"Na—Namikaze-san," lirihnya penuh khawatir. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dengan penuh paksaan,"Ti—ugh—tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Ghuh!" Sasuke tidak bodoh, dia jenius, ingat itu bukan? Jadi, tentu saja dia tahu jika Naruto membohonginya. Melihat Naruto sedari tadi berkeringat dan wajah yang selalu merah, sesekali meringis sakit menahan sesuatu. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tentu tahu jika Naruto sedang menahan gejolak birahi.

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto cukup bingung, karena melihat Sasuke berwajah datar untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke seperti tak sedang memikirkan, merasakan dan apapun itu. Intinya Sasuke seperti kosong, dan Naruto tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke untuk yang satu ini.

"N—ne, Uchiha-san, kau—nnh—kau kenapa?"

Sedangkan di sisi Sasuke, dia sedang perang batin. Namun, tak lama dia menyeringai. Membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat itu. Tentu saja! Orang gilapun pasti akan tersengat melihat seringai Sasuke yang tampak sensual itu.

Sasuke yang masih dalam kurungan Naruto memegang betis Naruto dengan lembut. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto bertambah dibuat kalang kabut."Huwaa! Uchiha-san, apa yang kau laku—"

"Namikaze-san—ah! Naruto-kun, aku ingin membantumu," Sasuke menatap nakal Naruto dengan memasang wajah menggoda, kedua tangannya yang memegang betis Naruto itu beralih lebih maju menuju paha Naruto, namun sebelum itu Sasuke menyempatkan untuk meremas betis Naruto dengan gerakan pelan-pelan menggoda.

"Ghhk!" Naruto meringis sakit saat manakala dia merasakan celannya bertambah menyempit di bawah sana akibat perbuatan Sasuke,"U—Uchiha-san, tidak apa, tidak usah dibantu aku—HUWAAA!" teriak Naruto kaget saat entah sejak kapan lutut Sasuke sudah berada di tengah selangkangan Naruto, dan gilanya, Sasuke baru saja menggesekkan lututnya ke tempat 'itu'-nya. Sengatan listrik pembawa kenikamatan lanngsung mengumpul tepat di titik selangkangannya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil,"Kau yakin, Naruto-kun?" Jari lentik Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto, membimbing untuk menatap wajahnya. Sayangnya, Naruto menolak dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat-erat. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas karena ternyata dia tidak berhasil. Perasaan bersalah masih saja Sasuke rasakan, pasti sakit menahan gejolak birahi.

"Baiklah," Sasuke berdiri dan mundur, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto."kalau begitu biarkan aku main—"

"—sendirian."

Sendirian?

Di dalam hati Naruto langsung terusik saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Main sendirian? Main sendirian dalam artian apa? Dalam bahasa anak-anak atau bahasa dewasa? Naruto menelan ludah, walaupun dia sering dikatakan ceroboh, bodoh atau apapun itu yang bersifat merendahkannya. Tapi yang pasti, di umurnya yang menginjak 25 tahun, dia sangat tahu persis apa maksud dari kata 'Main sendirian'.

Mendadak saja kerongkongan Naruto kering.'Jangan katakan jika Sasuke mau 'itu' di depannya?'

Glek...

Naruto seperti menelan gumpalan benda saja saat hendak menelan ludahnya sendiri. Penasaran, Naruto membuka sedikit matanya dengan pelan. Dan Naruto lagi-lagi merasa birahinya meningkat seketika.

"U—UCHIHA-SAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" tanya Naruto sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Oh, for god's the mamayukero! Pemandangan di depannya membuat benda di dalam celananya kembali menyempit lagi dengan tingkatan drastis, hal itu membuat tangan Naruto refleks menyentuh barangnya yang masih terbungkus jelana jeans itu.

Sasuke tersenyum menggoda,"Eumh, menurutmu?" tanyanya balik. Dia membuka kancing seragam putih polos sekolahnya yang terakhir. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung melepaskan seragamnya dari tubuh putihnya. Jadi sekarang, yang melekat pada tubuh Sasuke hanyalah celana hitam renang yang sangat ketat, dan Naruto bersumpah jika bentuk bokong Sasuke sangat terlihat sempurna, dan menggugah seleranya.

Naruto menganga,"Astaga Uchiha-san, sebenarnya apa mamu?!" Naruto mengacak rambut priang emasnya dengan kasar. Penggemarnya kali ini benar-benar gila! Walau Naruto akui dia sangat sexy dan menawan.

"Mauku?" Sasuke memasang wajah berpikir,"Aku hanya ingin membantu," Dia mendekati Naruto, lalu berjongkok di depan Naruto,"tapi, kau bilang tidak usah," Jari telunjuk Sasuke bergerak mengelus selangkangan Naruto, tepat di atas barang Naruto,"ya sudah. Aku main sendiri saja," bisiknya pelan menjilat telinga Naruto sekali, membuat Naruto menggeram, menahan desahan nikmat,"tapi, coba tebak, aku masih membuka lowongan, loh~" Kembali Sasuke mengajak Naruto dan secara tiba-tiba dia meremas selangkangan Naruto.

Naruto sontak melotot dan mengejeng

"Ooouh! Astaga! Tadi itu ... tadi itu benar-benar nikmat!" Naruto mendesah keras meremas-remas lantai. Sasuke kembali dibuat menyeringai senang di wajah mempesonanya.

"Jadi ... mau main bersama, ahn?" bisiknya lagi dengan nada desahan nakal. Jari telunjuknya yang masih di selangkangan Naruto, berputar-putar di sekitar area sensitif, dan itu menghasilakan sebuah kenikmatan yang kecil-kecil.

Lalu meremasnya dengan gerekan sensual lagi.

Naruto menggeram."GKAH! Y—YA! YA! LAKUKAN...!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia bersingut dan menggesekkan bokongnya tepat dia benda Naruto yang masih terbungkus itu,"Ahn ... kau yakin Naruto-kun, unh?" Sasuke mulai menggoda Naruto dengan gerakannya dan suaranya.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen sebisanya. Dia terus saja menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya pada lantai mankala Sasuke yang masih setia menggesekkan bokongnya ke selangkangannya,"Engh ... Uchiha-san. K—k-kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Naruto lirih. Matanya mulai mengsayu, sepertinya Naruto mulai menyerah.

Seketika Sasuke berhenti, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto,"Aku yakin. Memangnya mengapa?" Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja jika aku sudah terlarut dalam permainanmu—eumh—a-aku akan lupa daratan," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih bingung, hal itu membuat Naruto malu karena merasa bodoh,"yah, kau tahu. Menjadi beringas, egois, dan sedikit sadis," lanjutnya meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil,"Bagus. Memang itu yang aku inginkan," Tangan kanan Sasuke menngelus pipi Naruto,"jadi? Bisa di mulai, Naruto-kun?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya pasrah,"Eumh, yeah kalau—umhhp!" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan sempurna, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto.

Dengan gerakan agresif pada bibirnya, Sasuke terlihat lebih dominan. Dia meremas rambut Naruto dengan pelan, mencoba merangsang Naruto. Sedangkan bibrinya masih asik saling menghisap bibir dengan Naruto. Sasuke mulai mendudukkan dirinya di paha kanan Naruto. Dan kemudian, ciuman tersebut semakin terlihat menggairahkan tak kala Sasuke mulai menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Nnhh—Naruto," Sasuke mendesah saat Naruto mulai aktif dalam berbagai rangsangan yang Sasuke berikan. Di dalam hati Sasuke, ia benar-benar sangat luar biasa! Bagiman tidak? Bercinta dengan sang idola yang dia amat cintai dan dia gilai? Well, itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka di dunia ini!

Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke kuat, bermaksud menempelkan tubuh mereka,"Nghh—Sasuke ... bibirmu benar-benar manis—hhh—ngh," Sasuke merona sesaat mendengar pujian Naruto. Pujian tersebut membuatnya melayang, dan juga membuatnya terbakar api semangat.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, lalu kembali melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto dan juga saling bertukar salvia mereka. Suara decakan basah yang begitu erotis mengalun dengan indahnya di sekeliling mereka berdua. Tangan yang sedari tadi meremas surai emas Naruto kini mulai bergerak aktif turun ke bawah, tepat di reseleting jaket Naruto. Dengan pelan Sasuke menarik reseleting tersebut hingga terbuka, hingga hanya menampakkan sebuah kaus singlet hitam.

'Sempurna,' pikir Sasuke mengelus kaus singlet Naruto. Sempurna karena Sasuke bisa merasakan sebuah otot yang berbentuk kotak-kotak di balik singlet hitam Naruto. Sasuke menjerit senang di dalam hati. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat langsung tubuh Naruto, tanpa melalui sebuah foto. Membuat nyawa Sasuke terbang saja.

"Aah! Naru—kau nakal!" Sasuke menjerit kenikmatan saat tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Naruto meremas, mengelus bokong Sasuke dengan sensualnya.

Ciumanpun terlepas akibat Sasuke yang menjerit. Dengan dada yang naik turun, Naruto menatap Sasuke,"Uchiha—"

"—Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke saja," celetuk Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk,"Kau—hhh—pencium yang baik Sasuke, aku tidak pernah meraskan—hhh—yang seperti itu," Sasuke langsung tersenyum malu-malu,"tapi, bisakah kau mengatasi yang di bawah sini?" Tunjuk Naruto pada selangkangannya,"Sedari tadi dia menegang—" katanya Naruto. Mata Sasuke langsung berkilat melihat hal tersebut,"—dan itu menyakitkan," usainya pelan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri sambil berdecak. Tak menyangka jika Naruto sangat sexy dengan kulit coklat eksotisnya yang memerah tersebut, dibanding dengan foto-foto koleksinya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam. Hal itu membuat Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung,"Sasuke, ada apa?" Sasuke menggeleng,"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh kata sandinya saja," Mata Naruto membola kaget,"Sasuke ... kau—benar-benar agresif—" tuturnya Naruto."—tapi, baiklah. Sasuke, aku mohon, tolonglah aku."

Sasuke menyeringai."Tentu saja, Naruto-kun."

Dengan cekatan tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju selangkangan Naruto, sesampainya. Sasuke mengelus dan menekan-nekan gundukan besar tersebut, bermaksud menggoda sang idola.

"Sa—Sasuke! Cepatlah! A—a-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Mendengar hal itu, sebuah senyum manis langsung terpasang di wajah Sasuke,"Kau sungguh tak sabaran, Naruto-kun," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan hembusan nafas yang lembut. Naruto tak menjawab, dia hanya menggeram frustasi akan hal itu. Dengan tak sabaran, bahkan terkesan kasar. Tangan Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke arah tepat kegundukkan tersebut.

Alih-alih kesal apalagi marah, Sasuke malah tersenyum simpul, bermaksud memaklumi perbuatan Naruto yang kasar itu. Yang gilanya lagi, Sasuke malah menganggap perbuatan Naruto tadi seperti sifat yang berbentuk ... agresif.

Heh, keobsesian Sasuke pada Naruto membuat otak Uchiha jeniusnya tidak bisa menyaring yang mana perbuatan salah dan yang mana yang benar.

Zrrrt!

Suara reseleting terbuka, dan memecahkan keheningan di ruangan pribadi Naruto. Rupanya itu adalah perbuatan Sasuke yang baru saja membuka reseleting Naruto dengan cepat, karena jujur saja, Sasuke merasa iba dengan wajah tersiksa Naruto.

Deg...

Mendadak rasa percaya Sasuke menghilang.

Kemana rasa percaya diri Sasuke sekarang? Bukan ... bukannya ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, setelah Sasuke membuaka reseleting Naruto, pastinya otomatis Sasuke akan melihat isi celana jeans Naruto bukan? Dan kalian tahu apa yang Sasuke lihat sekarang?

Sebuah benda keras, panjang tapi berstektur lembek dan lembut.

Wajah Sasuke lantas menghoror."Na—Naru, kau ... kau—"

"—Y-yeah ... yeah! Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tidak usah memberitahupun aku tahu, Sasuke."

Mendadak kesunyian menyelimuti mereka kembali. Hingga sebuah tawa kecil dari Sasuke mematahkan semua kesunyian yang mendera mereka.

"Ahahaha! Astaga, aku ... aku tak menyangka seorang artis terkenal sepertimu tak memakai celana dalam! Bagimana tanggapan penggemar wanitamu nanti jika mereka mengetahui ini, Na-ru-to-kun?"

Wajah Naruto memerah,"Suka-suka kau sajalah!" Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Dia menatap langit-langit ruang pribadinya. Perasaan malu pasti Naruto rasakan, bagimana tidak? Di saat mereka sedang terbakar gairah, sang pasangan tiba-tiba malah tertawa.

Ironisnya, menertawakan dirinya dengan alasan karena dia tidak memakai celana dalam. Dan, akibatnya, miliknya mendadak lemah seketika.

'Chk! Kenapa juga aku bisa memiliki penyakit-entah apa namanya-itu!' Naruto pun mulai menyumpah serapahkan dan juga menyalahkan penyakit yang mudah terangsangnya dirinya jika dia dihadapkan dengan seorang laki-laki cantik, manis dan sebaginya itu.

"Naruto-kun..." Merasa Sasuke memanggilnya, lamunan Naruto langsung rusak seketika. Dengan malas dia langsung menatap orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Namun, dahi Naruto harus dibuat mengerut bingung, pasalnya orang yang memanggilnya tidak ada di tempat tadinya. Dia melirik ke kanan—"Sasuke?"—lalu melirik ke kanan—"Sasuke? Kau di...,"—setelah itu ke bawah.

"...EEH?! SASUKE!" Jantung Narutopun dibuat berdetak kencang seketika. Ya ampun! Sungguh, sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berada di selangkangannya? Dan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk saat ini adalah...

...sejak kapan? Dan kenapa dia tidak merasakan aura-aura kedatangan Sasuke?

Seketika, otak bodoh Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

"...Sasuke, kau bukan hantu, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, lalu mendengus,"Tentu saja bukan, Naruto-kun. Kau lupa? Hantu itu tidak bisa disentuh dan menyentuh," Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak,"Benar juga," ucapnya pelan dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun ... mau melanjutkan permainan kita yang sempat tertunda tadi?" Sebuah seulas senyum lembut tipis tercetak di wajah Sasuke. Naruto membeku, akan tetapi kali ini bukan tubuhnya yang membeku, namun ... hatinya, hati Naruto spontan membeku; berhenti berdetak saat melihat senyum Sasuke yang begitu lembut.

Dengan wajah terpesona, Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya; selangkangannya, tepatnya,"Sasuke—" Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto, tapi, mata Sasuke mau tak mau harus terpejam saat tangan Naruto yang ada di wajahnya mulai mengelus pipinya,"—kau sangat menawan. Dari wanita manapun di dunia ini," Pupil mata Sasuke mengecil mendengarnya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa mau meledak. Warna merah menjalar di wajah putih Sasuke, hingga terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulit aslinya tersebut. Entah kenapa, pujian Naruto yang satu ini membuat Sasuke luar biasa kaget dan tentu saja juga bahagia. Yang membedakannya adalah, pujian Naruto kali ini seperti tulus, iklhas dan tidak di buat-buat. Dan bukan berarti pujian Naruto yang sebelumnya itu hanya bohong belaka. Hanya saja, sekali lagi, pujian ini seperti tulus dari hati. Apalagi di tambah tatapan Naruto yang seperti memujanya.

Perasaan hangat menjalar di hati Sasuke,"Khe!" Mendecih dengan pelan. Setelah itu sebuah seringai tiba-tiba terukir di wajah cantik Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu Naruto untuk menjawab ajakannya tadi, Sasuke tanpa aba-aba mencengkram penis Naruto yang tampak layu akibat kejadian tadi.

Tentu saja dengan lembut.

Bagimanapun juga Sasuke mencintai pria di depannya ini.

Memujanya, dan segala aspek yang intinya bersifat dengan yang namanya cinta.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak dengan mata membola,"Sa—ahh—Sasuke!" Pasalnya saja, tiba-tiba Sasuke memasukkan penisnya yang loyo ke dalam mulutnya yang terasa ...

"Uaaah! Ngh—hhh—nikmat!" Naruto mendesah kuat dan mencengkram rambut Sasuke dengan remasan yang keras, namun sangat erotis bagi Sasuke.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke tepatnya terlihat sekali sangat bersemangat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Sesekali tangannya ikut membantu dengan meremas-remas penis Naruto yang tidak ia jangkau karena terbilang besar dan panjang tersebut. Dan perkiraan yang Sasuke dapatkan dari otak jeniusnya adalah mungkin sekitar 25 centimeter, dengan diameter 3 atau 4. Dan kalian tahu?

'Bullshit dengan hal itu!' pikir Sasuke yang masih terus menghisap penis Naruto layaknya menghisap sebuah permen lolipop.

"Akh! Sasuke ... Sasuke! Le—lebih cepat! DAMN IT!" Cengkraman tangan Naruto pada rambut Sasuke terlepas, karena tak kuasa menahan kenikamatan yang diberikan Sasuke pada penisnya saat sebagaimana dengan lihai dan lincahnya bibir, maupun lidah Sasuke mempermainkan penisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan sepua cairan di ujung kepala penisnya.

"Mnnh—Nghh...," Sasuke medesah dalam sumpalan penis Naruto. Sedangkan tangannya yang sejak awal memainkan twinsball Naruto, mulai bergerak pindah menuju paha bawah Naruto, setelah sampai ditujuannya, Sasuke mulai mencengkram paha bawah Naruto dengan erat.

Memperbaiki posisinya di lantai, Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya, kemudian dengan cepat dan tak ada tanda-tanda ragu, dia melesakkan kepalanya ke depan dan secara otomatis penis milik Naruto masuk lebih dalam pada mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menitikkan air mata sebelah, saat dia merasakan ujung penis Naruto sepertinya menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Tersiksa?

Tentu saja, tapi—

"AAAKH! FUCK IT, SASUKE!"

—mendengar Naruto mendesah nikmat dengan begitu kerasnya. Mau tak mau, membuat Sasuke tersenyum bangga, dan melupakan segala rasa tersikasa yang sebelumnya mendera mulut kerongkongannya, saat sebuah cairan putih keluar dari lubang penis Naruto.

Sasuke menelan semua itu dengan senang hati.

Setelah itu Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari mulutnya, akan tetapi terhenti sesaat tepat di kepala penis Naruto. Dia kembali mengemut kepala penis Naruto, untuk bertujuan membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih menempel di kepala penis milik Naruto tersebut.

Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan cairannya itu sekarang bersandar pada dinding belakangnya dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas, matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan dua bola mata indahnya. Dengan nafas yang berat dan sedikit memburu, dia membiarkan Sasuke yang masih asik dengan miliknya, walau sesekali Naruto merasa geli saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh saluran lubang buar air kecilnya. Yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang adalah mengumpulkan tenaga!

Merasa cukup, Sasuke menjilat kepala penis Naruto sekali. Setelah itu dia menatap penis Naruto yang lemas itu, mencoba memastikan apa penis Naruto sudah bersih. Sasuke mendungus saat melihat tidak ada cairan yang menempel di penis Naruto, kecuali tentu saja air liurnya. Sasuke langsung duduk di lantai dengan bersila seraya mengelap mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Akan tetapi, dia terhenti dari aktivitasnya saat merasakan ada yang ganjal di selangkangannya.

Wajah Sasuke langsung kaget.'Astaga!' batinya tercengang akan apa yang ia lakukan. Kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Dengan bola matanya sendiri, Sasuke bisa melihat penisnya sedang dalam masa tegang dan sesekali berkedut-kedut. Wajah Sasuke merona hebat,'Kapan Naruto-kun membuka celanaku?' pikirnya sedikit bingung. Hebatnya, kenapa dia tak menyadari jika dirinya sedang tegang? Apa ini karena dia terlalu fokus pada permainannya terhadap penis Naruto?

Masih dengan wajah memerah, Sasuke membuka lebar kakinya, mencoba untuk memberikan sebuah ruangan pada penisnya yang menegang. Dengan wajah yang ragu dan tangannya yang bergetar, Sasuke hendak memgang penisnya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan miliknya. Namun sejurus kemudian sebuah tangan tan yang lebih besar dari Sasuke menepis tangan Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke mendongkak menatap tangan yang menepis tangannya.

"Na—Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut,"Biar aku saja, Sasuke," ujarnya memegang penis Sasuke yang jelas-jelas kalah telak dengan miliknya sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dengan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat memerah kembali,"Naruto ... mengapa?" tanyanya pelan. Sasuke pikir, tugasnya adalah memuaskan Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak akan membantunya.

Naruto mengengkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli,"Eum ... balas budi? Entahlah," balasnya peduli tak peduli,"Kau ... mau, bukan?" tanya Naruto balik.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan wajah yang bertambah memerah, Sasuke mengangguk."Em."

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi sebuah pembicaraan. Karena Naruto segera memijat-mijat penis Sasuke. Hal itu membuat kaki Sasuke bergetar. Wajahnyapun tak terkecuali. Mata Sasuke terpejam dengan erat saat sensasi nikmat muali Naruto berikan pada penisnya.

Kesepuluh jari Sasuke, refleks mencakar lantai,"Nnh ... Na—Naru, lebih ... lebih cepat," Satu tangan Sasuke terangkat mencengkram pundak Naruto.

Dengan patuh, Naruto mengencangkan genggamannya pada penis Sasuke sebelum menaik-turunkan penis Sasuke dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, perbuatan Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke melengkung dan suara pekikkan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang menganga kecil, untuk mengambil udara, sebisa Sasuke.

"Ahh ... Ahh ... Ahh! Naruto! Terus ... ko—kocok penisku!" desah Sasuke tak memperdulikan kalimatnya yang sangat vulgar. Peduli setan! Yang terpenting dia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sekarang yang terasa begitu nikmat.

Mendengar desahan Sasuke yang begitu erotis, mau tak mau membuat tubuh seorang Namikaze Naruto panas terbakar gairah lagi. Matanya menyipit tajam, lalu dengan tak terduga oleh Sasuke, Naruto memasukkan pnisnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Ya! Seorang Namikaze Naruto!

Mata Sasuke memutih sesaat melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"A—AAAKH!" pekik Sasuke keras, spontan dia mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras."N—nikmat—hhh—Naru ... mulutmu begitu panas! Engh ... enak—ahh ... ahh!"

"Grrhm...," Naruto menggeram layaknya predator, dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan sesekali menyedot penis Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Pada akhirnya kedua tangan Naruto menganggur, dan itu sangat membosankan bagi Naruto yang dibutakan oleh sebuah nafsu. Dengan perlahan, tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangannya ia gerakkan menuju mulut Sasuke. Jari kedua dan ketigannya meraba bibir tipis lembab Sasuke, seakan ingin memberi kode Sasuke untuk membukakan mulutnya.

Sasuke yang sedari memejamkan matanya inipun terbuka dan menatap jari Naruto."Nah—Naru—nnh?"

"Hhh—Sasuke ... hhh—hisaph ... hisaphh jari ... jariku," perintah Naruto yang menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat, dan dengan nada mutlak.

"Ennh! I—iya—hhh ... ah! ahmp!"

Setelah itu Sasuke melahap jari kedua dan ketiga Naruto, kemudian ia menghisapnya—lalu menngemutnya—dan menjilatinya. Hal ketiga itulah yang Sasuke lakukan terus-menerus dan berulang-ulang. Dan tanpa diketahui Sasuke, ternyata, tangan kiri Naruto yang tidak memiliki kegiatan itu mulai bergerak saat merasakan Sasuke sudah terhanyut akan kenikmatan pada penisnya dan jarinya.

Dengan kaki yang mengangkang, Sasuke tak pernah barang sedetikpun mengetahui jika jari tengah milik tangan kiri Naruto sudah ada di depan lubang anusnya.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto menyeringai licik di sela-sela menghisapnya terhadap penis Sasuke, setelah itu, tanpa aba-aba untuk Sasuke, dia melesakkan jari tengahnya pada lubang anus Sasuke yang masih tampak, merah, dan berkerut ketet itu, atau demi kata lain masih virgin.

Dan?

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika, dengan mata membola ke atas dan bibir yang menganga, Sasuke menjerit,"AAAKH! NARUTO!" Dan di situlah Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menelan semua cairan milik Sasuke yang menyembur dengan kerasnya.

Mata Sasuke tertutup dengan kodada yang naik-turun dan mulutnya yang menganga kecil. Kemudian, saat merasa cairannya sudah keluar semua, tubuh Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai karena lemas. Namun, belum semenit Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sebuah tusukan di anusnya membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang kembali dan mata yang di buka secara paksa.

"AAH! NA—NARU!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan beringas,"Sasuke ... kau—" Dan sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah tampan Naruto,"—tak berpikir ini selesai dengan begitu saja bukan?" Jari tengah Naruto yang sedari tadi tersemat di dalam anus Sasuke inipun bergerak maju menusuk bagian dalam anus Sasuke lagi.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mencakar lantai dengan keras."Ah! Naru—hhh—nikmat sssh..."

Naruto terkekeh kecil."Nikmat, eh?"

Dua jari milik Naruto masuk lagi dan menambah jumlah jari di dalam anus Sasuke yang awalnya hanya satu itu. Dan saat itu juga jeritan yang bernada baru keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sa—sakit! Ke—keluarkan itu Naru!"

Naruto terkekeh kecil untuk kedua kalinya,"O~ Tadi nikmat ... sekarang kenapa sakit, Sasuke?" setelah itu Naruto kembali menggerakkan ketiga jarinya bergerak dengan teratur di anus Sasuke. Namun ternyata itu tidak membuat Sasuke sedikit lebih legaan, karena Naruto memasukkan jarinya sangat dalam. Hal itu membuat anus Sasuke yang masih virgin sakit, apalagi tadi seingat Sasuke, Naruto tidak memberi pelumas.

Kenapa Naruto menjadi sadis seperti ini?

"Arrgh! Naru! Keluarkan ... keluarkan ... keluarkan itu! Aku mohon!" mohon Sasuke dengan keras, setitik cairan air mata keluar dari ujung mata Sasuke.

Naruto mengehela nafas, dengan geraman Naruto mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari anus Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung dibuat bernafas lega, walau rasa nyeri masih terasa di anusnya.

Di sisi Naruto, Naruto terus menatap anus, tepatnya lubang cincin Sasuke yang sekarang berbentuk bulat itu, menganga. Warna di dalamnya begitu merah, sekali-kali anus Sasuke berkdut; tertutup dan terbuka. Dan Naruto merasa anus tersebut sedang memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam anus Sasuke yang terlihat menggugah selera hasrat nafsu Naruto.

Naruto dibuat menggeram untuk kesekian lagi, dia menatap penisnya yang kembali di buat bangun. Dengan berdecak pelan, Naruto berucap dengan tidak sabaran."Sasuke! Aku masuk!"

Sasuke? Hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Maksudnya apa? Kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu? Masuk? Memangnya masuk ap—

JLEB!

"ARRRGGGHH! SAKIT!"

Suara lengkingan kesakitan langsung memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihatnya, sedangkan Sasuke terpaksa harus merasakan nyawanya seperti di cabut oleh malaikat maut dengan sebilah sabit. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke menangis kesakitan.

"Hiks ... hiks ... sakit..."

"..." Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dalam diam. Entah kenapa, perasaan iba merasuki hati Naruto. Seketika itu juga, sisi sadis Naruto pecah dan menguap entah tetelan bumi ataupun kemana. Sekarang hanya ada Naruto, dirinya yang asli.

Mata Naruto mengsayu pada Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya, tangan kanannya ternagkat hendak menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya menangis. Tetapi, entah Sasuke tahu dari mana, tiba-tiba mata Sasuke terbuka dan menepis tangan Naruto. Matanya menatap pedih dan takut Naruto, kemudian berpaling, seolah tak sudi lagi menatap Naruto.

Hati Naruto seperti ter-iris saat itu juga.

"..." Mendadak mata Naruto menjadi kosong, warna matanya memudar dan juga tubuhnya mematung.

Sebuah memori-memori lampau yang buruk dalam hidup Naruto langsung terulang. Entah kenapa, keadaan Sasuke sekarang sangat mirip dengan keadaannya dulu waktu umurnya 15 tahun. Lemah dan selalu mudah untuk disakiti. Mirip sekali dengan dirinya waktu ia di lecehkan oleh seorang guru di SMA-nya.

Tes...

Tes...

Tak terasa air mata Naruto jatuh dengan berkala di perut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memalingkan wajahnya langsung menoleh menatap Naruto saat dirasaknnya sebuah cairan mengenai perutnya.

Dan Sasuke harus dibuat terhenyak melihatnya.

Mengapa dengan Naruto? Mengapa pandangannya kosong? Dan mengapa dia menangis?

Mengapa bisa hal itu terjadi?

Kemana tatapan penuh binar yang sering Sasuke lihat tersebut?

Tatapan itu ... begitu terlihat menyedihkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Spontan dengan perasaan iba dia menyentuh tangan Naruto yang masih membeku di udara,"Na—Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan ragu. Akan tetapi, alih-alih Naruto menjawab, Sasuke malah tidak mendapatkan barang tanggapan sedikitpun. Naruto masih diam, kosong, dan masih tampak menyedihkan. Kali ini hati Sasuke yang terasa diiris.

Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti hati Sasuke. Mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini?! Awalnya dia mengajak Naruto untuk bercinta, walaupun itu tak secara langsung, kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan penuh gairah, walaupun terhenti karena hal lucu, lalu kembali lagi ke permainan yang semakin menggairahkan, tapi ... sekarang mereka harus berhenti lagi! Yang satu ini kasusnya lebih serius, sepertinya. Pasalnya saja Naruto seperti orang frustasti seperti itu.

Padahalkan ... dia tadi hanya bermaksud bercanda. Apa aktingnya sungguh begitu sempurna? Sampai-sampai Naruto percaya, hingga samapi seperti ini?

Hah, Sasuke bermaksud ngambek 'kan dengan dalih ingin bercanda.

Tetapi, mengapa menjadi seperti ini, sih?!

Payah! Sekarang Sasuke harus menyelesaikannya. Dan harus menunda acara 'mari bercinta dengan Naruto'-nya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kedua iris onxnya menatap nanar Naruto,'Sepertinya ... cukup berat, ya?' tebak Sasuke. Tebak atau tidaknya sih ... Sasuke juga sedikit ragu, tetapi, melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu ... Sasuke sepertinya sedikit yakin.

Untuk kedu kalinya Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Sasuke hendak berdiri, akan tetapi sebuah rasa nyeri di anusnya membuat Sasuke mengehentikan keinginanya tersebut. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Dia lupa! Jika penis Naruto masih tersemat di dalam anusnya. Ukh, tadi itu sungguh sakit, bagimana bisa milik Naruto yang besar itu bisa masuk ke anusnya? Che, ini kah salah satu rahasia kuasa alam?

Peduli setan tentang hal itu!

Karena sekarang waktunya mencari cara agar Naruto bisa kembali menjadi penuh dengan kesadisan dan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu tadi!

* * *

**Waktunya mencari cara agar Naruto bisa kembali menjadi penuh dengan kesadisan dan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu...**

**Waktunya mencari cara agar Naruto bisa kembali menjadi penuh dengan kesadisan dan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu...**

"Hah..."

Sasuke menghela nafas kesekian kali ... kali ... kalinya.

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Entah bagimana bisa. Rencanannya tadi tiba-tiba sirna entah kemana.

Sasuke masih berbaring di lantai, dengan kaki yang mengangkang, seperti orang yang sedang memeprlihatkan liang anusnya yang terbuka kecil, dan mengeluarkan sebuah cairan berwarna merah itu. Tapi, percayalah, Sasuke tidak mengsengajakkan dirinya untuk mengangkang seperti ini. Rasa sakit pada anusnya, membuatnya tidak bisa duduk apalagi bergerak barang sedikitpun saja. Percayalah, anusnya sungguh sakit. Dan ingat! Ini tidaklah ada hubungannya dengan unsur kesengajaan.

Namun, sungguh ... kenapa sekarang dia menjadi ngelantur seperti ini?

Ah! Ya, ini semua pasti akibat dari Naruto.

Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto!

Entah sejak kapan semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

Suasana yang sebelumnya sangat panas dan penuh nafsu, kini malah berubah menjadi suasana yang sedih, mendayu-dayu, dan penuh dengan ke-ibaan. Sasuke yang masih tekapar di lantai. Dan Naruto yang masih berada di selangkangannya, bedanya, saat ini penis Naruto sudah tidak menancap di anusnya, karena milik Naruto mendadak lemas dan tahu-tahu keluar sendiri dari anus miliknya.

Membosankan.

Apalagi di tambah ocehan-ocehan Naruto yang tidak ada hentinya.

"Saat aku sudah menginjak umur 15 tahun, dan sudah kelas 1 SMA, aku cukup terkenal di sana. Sebenarnya juga aku heran, kenapa aku terkenal di sana? Memangnya aku memiliki kelebihan? Dan saat aku tanyakan pada teman-temanku, mereka menjawab jika aku itu sangat manis. Hahaha, waktu itu aku sangat polos. Aku hanya tersipu saja, kemudian saat aku kelas 2—"

See?

Tidakkah itu membosankan?

Perasaan Sasuke tadi, bukannya Naruto baru saja menceritakan kehidupannya saat dia masih kecil, umur 5 tahun. Tetapi, di tinggal melamun sebentar, tahu-tahu sekarang umur 15 tahun. Hah, tak bisa Sasuke bayangkan jika dia mendengarkan cerita Naruto dari umur 5 tahun sampai 15 tahun. Betapa panjangnya itu, hingga mungkin membuat kepalanya meledak.

"—saat itulah aku bertemu dengan dia. Dia itu adalah wali kelasku. Saat itu aku cukup merasa aneh dengan pandangannya terhadapku, akan tetapi, saat itu aku masih polos sih. Jadi aku hanya memberikan senyum ramah saja kepada dia, mengingat dia adalah guruku. Namun, sebuah kejadian membuatku dekat dengannya—"

"..." Sasuke masih diam, tidak menganggapi. Sepertinya dia masih mengumpat terus-menerus di hatinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia masih menatap kosong Sasuke dan terus bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"—hari demi hari aku dan guruku semakin dekat. Hingga suatu hari aku mendapatkan nila merah Matematika dan Fisika di raportku. Yeah, aku memang lemah terhadap matematika dan Fisika, ralat, aku tidak menyukai dengan hitung-menghitung dan rumus-merumus. Jadi, akupun meminta guruku untuk mengajariku. Saat itu dia menyetujuinya sambil tersenyum, tapi, ada yang aneh, senyumnya itu seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Namun, sekali lagi dengan polosnya aku tidak memperdulikannya dan menganggap enteng—"

Naruto tertawa kecil dengan hampa.

"—dan hari itu tiba. Hari di mana hidupku berubah total! Saat itu aku sedang di rumah guruku. Kau tahu? seperti yang aku katakan aku memintanya untuk mengajariku. Dia baik, sangat amat baik malah. Aku dengan cepat langsung paham. Hingga tiba-tiba aku mendadak haus. Dan ternyata guruku tahu, dengan cepat diapun menghidangkan sebuah minuman kesukaanku, jeruk. Dan kau tahu tidak? Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga aku meminumnya dengan sukarela, padahal jelas-jelas dia menatapku dengan tatapan licik—"

Tatapan mata Naruto menajam dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Mata yang begitu penuh dengan dendam.

"—dan tak lama aku pusing, lalu tubuhku terasa panas. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Tahu-tahu aku sudah dalam dekapan guruku—"

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya.

A—apa?! Sasuke tidak salah dengar, bukan? Di beri minuman? Pusing? Dalam dekapan guru? Tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai tertarik akan cerita hidup Naruto. Diapun menatap Naruto yang menatapnya hampa, di selangkangannya itu.

"—kemudian yang aku rasakan adalah rasa lembab di bibirku, dan tak lama seperti ada yang melumatnya. Kemudian, yang aku tahu, aku terus mendesah-mendesah dan mendesah. Hebatnya, aku malah memohon lebih—"

Lagi, Naruto tertawa, namun kali ini seperti tawa yang mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menatap kawathir Naruto, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk memegang tangan Naruto yang ada di dengkulnya itu.

"—dan tahu-tahu, aku sudah dalam keadaan telanjang di sebuah kamar asing. Tapi, tak lama aku tahu bahwa itu adalah kamar guruku, karena saat itu guruku masuk. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan ternyata dia habis mandi, saat itu aku memandangnya dengan heran dan bertanya 'Aku di mana?' lalu 'Ada apa dengan diriku?'—"

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kecang. Saat itu juga Sasuke langsung membenci guru Naruto yang melakukan tindakan pelecehan pada Naruto. Apa guru Naruto sudah tidak waras lagi?!

"—Sasuke," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke lantas menatap Nrauto dengan pandangan kawathir,"Na—Naruto?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan gugup.

Kenapa Naruto menatapnya dengan padangan seperti itu?

Kosong, hampa, dan seperti seorang yang sudah tidak waras. Apalagi senyuman aneh Naruto. Ukh, seketika itu juga perasaan takut langsung terselip di relung hati Sasuke. Mata Onyxnya menatap ragu Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kanan Sasuke,"Kau mau tahu kelanjutannya?" Tubuh Sasuke membeku saat itu juga. Suara Naruto menurutnya sungguh horor, dan itu membuat nyali seorang Uchiha Sasuke menciut, hingga membuat bibirnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Mengetahui Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya. Membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi ini tertawa hampa, tepat di telinga Sasuke. Dan Sasuke bersyukur, jika tawa Naruto seperti kekehan kecil saja, karena jika tidak, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal tersebut terjadi.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai, dengan pelan dia berbisik,"Dia, guruku. Langsung memperkosaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan itu hingga berlangsung 10 Ronde."

Jantung Sasuke berhenti.

10 RONDE?! YANG BENAR SAJA!

Refleks Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan menatap Naruto, otomatis tanpa di sengaja bibir Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Naruto. Sasuke menatap nanar Naruto seraya mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut menggunakan jempolnya.

"Kau ... baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

'Bitch please for me!' umpat Sasuke pada dirinya saat dia baru sadar bahwa pertannyaannya itu sangat bodoh. Tentu saja Naruto tidak baik-baik saja, Sasuke bodoh!

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, dia kembali menoleh menatap Sasuke, sembari meraih tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke dengan kosong."Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, sampai-sampai setelah aku di perkosa guruku berkali-kali aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena sering berteriak histeris secara tiba-tiba."

Wajah Sasuke langsung kaget."Nar—Naruto? Kau pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa?"

Naruto diam, lalu matanya mulai merdup."Ya. hanya beberapa bulan saja. Karena aku segera sembuh total."

"Sembuh ... total?" ulang Sasuke tidak yakin. Sembuh total hanya beberapa bulan sesudah di lecehkan? Bagimana bisa hal itu terjadi?

"Suatu hari aku pernah di jenguk oleh sahabatku. Dia mengajakku berbicara walau aku tidak menghiraukannya. Namun, entah kenapa, atau mungkin karena dia kesal aku acuhkan, dia tiba-tiba menciumku—"

Alis Sasuke menaik. Heran dengan sifat labil sahabat Naruto. Sepertinya sahabat Naruto mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jika sejak saat itu Ssuke kenal Naruto dan melihat itu. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya, kemungkinan besar dia akan mencabuti rambut orang itu lalu membakarnya.

Yeah ... tidak buruk juga.

"—lalu 'BOOM!' Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, yang aku tahu aku bangun dari tidurku sendirian, tanpa ada tanda-tanda sahabatku tadi. Anehnya, saat aku bangun, perasaan takut, gelisah dan hal-hal yang membuatku gila hilang seperti di telan bumi. Aku ... seperti baru dilahirkan saja. Terasa ... menyegarkan. Seminggu kemudian aku bebas, dan saat itu juga hidupku berubah."

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah garis tipis terlukis di wajah Naruto. Sasuke tertegun saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sekarang lebih tampak hidup. Perasaan hangat kembali menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadar, segaris senyum tipis juga ikut terlukis di wajahnya.

"Mulai dari pola hidupku, kedatangan seseorang yang mengaku kakak kandungku, lalu hingga aku menjadi sekarang ini," jelas Naruto dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar.

"dan juga adanya ... penyakit mudah terangsangku terhadap laki-laki cantik."

Sasuke tersenyum bertambah lebar dengan pipi merona,"Dobe!" serunya tanpa ia sadari.

Sedangkan Naruto? Tatapan binarnya langsung terhenti, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kaget."Kau ... mengataiku apa ... tadi?"

Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya dengan cepat, saat dia baru saja menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan barusan,"Errr ... tidak ada?" balasnya asal. Bagimana bisa satu kata yang tidak ia sadari bisa mengehentikan tindakan menerawang Naruto tadi?

"Do—be," eja Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah berpikir."kau ... jelas-jelas mengataiku, Do—be."

Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa dia harus menjedukkan kepalanya dengan keras-keras. Dia menatap takut-takut Naruto saat tangan Naruto terangkat dan mengarah padanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat dengan takut. Jangan bilang dia mau ditampar?

Pluk!

Huh?

Sebuah tangan besar tersemat di atas kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, sekejap Sasuke menatap Naruto, lalu sejeurus kemudian menatap tangan besar Naruto yang ada di atas kepalanya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan senyum ramah,"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke—" ucapnya dengan senyum memaklumi,"—walau aku tahu itu seperti menghinaku, tapi entah kenapa—" gantung Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, lalu menaruh tangan Sasuke tepat di tengah dadanya,"—aku malah suka. Di sini," Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke, sedetik kemudian menekankan tangan Sasuke pada dadanya pelan,"aku ... merasa hangat—" ujarnya.

Mata Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali dengan lucu. Dia terdiam, memperoses ucapan Naruto dengan baik-baik. Sekejap itu juga di pipi Sasuke timbul sebuah warna merah dengan samar. Senyum tampan naruto dan aura kharismatiknya keluar. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjerit-jerit. Namun, logikanya meminta jika itu sangat tidak tepat.

"—tapi kau harus rela jika sekarang aku akan selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan, Teme," lanjutnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Seketika, wajah Sasuke langsung cemberut."Naruto bodoh!" umpat Sasuke mmebuat Naruto terdiam, jangankan Naruto, dirinya sendiri saja juga terdiam, akibat kaget apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"..."

"MUAHAHAHA!" Suara tawa kencang dan bisa dikatakan besar itu langsung tersebar di sudut ruangan Naruto. Dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak sembari memukul-mukul lantai. Naruto menghapus air matanya yang keluar sedikit karena tak bisa menahan gejolak geli di perutnya.

"Aha—ahaha... lucu," tawa Sasuke dengan hambar.

Tawa Naruto terhenti saat sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya."Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman, Sasuke!"

Tubuh Sasuke mengkaku sekejap. Jangan-jangan maksud Naruto, dia akan menghukumnya dengan melanjutkan permainannya tadi? Namun—

Sasuke harus dibuat menelan kekecewaan saat itu juga.

"HU—HUWAAA NARUTO!"

Karena Naruto malah menggelitik pinggangnya.

Dan itu—

"SA—SAKIT NARUTO!"

DUAK!

Naruto terdiam. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di sekitar kepala kanannya. Namun, mata shappiernya terus berfokus pada Sasuke.

Barusan tadi ... dia ... menggampar kepalaku, iyakan?

Segera Sasuke dibuat salah tingkah

Dia kembali merutuki tangan nakalnya.

"Whoo—hoow! Sasuke, sepertinya masih banyak yang belum aku ketahui dari kau, ya—" Naruto tersenyum lebar,"—menarik," sambungnya menyeringai.

'Maksudnya?' tanya Sasuke di dalam hati.

Oh, jadi ... maksudnya adalah ini?

"Ahhn—hhh—Naru, te—terushh ... ahh! Ahh!"

Ow yeah, semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Bagaiman bisa menjelaskannya, ya? Sepertinya tidak, karena yang Sasuke tahu tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan menunggingkan tubuhnya. Awlanya tentu saja Sasuke menjerit sakit, masih ingat anusnya yang lecet? Namun, ternyata, sebuah benda lundak berstektur lembek dan tak bertulang, menyentuh lubang anus Sasuke. Seketika itu juga Sasuke di buat merinding, dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Beberapa detik setelah dia mencoba menebak-nebak benda apa itu, ternyata itu adalah lidah dari seorang Namikaze Naruto! Sasuke sangat yakin, karena benda itu terdapat sisi sedikit kasar.

"Uhh ... itu ... itu hanya lubang anusku, tapi—tapi ... ahhh! Kenapa ... kenapa begitu nikamat. AAAH NARUTO!"

Sebuah lidah memasuki luang Sasuke.

Akibat dibutakan oleh kenikamatan yang diberikan Naruto. Membuat seorang Uchiha keluar dari karakter aslinya. Tetapi, bukankah sejak awal Sasuke sudah memang Out Of Character?

Kedua tangan Naruto ada di setiap sisi kanan dan kiri bokong Sasuke. Tangan tersebut mulai mengerjakan apa yang harus dia kerjakan; meremas-remas bokong Sasuke hingga Sasuke mendesah keenakan. Naruto menjilat lubang Sasuke, sesekali ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Sasuke yang kembali menyempit.

"Nngh." Sasuke mendesah kecil dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit. Dia mencakar lantai dengan keras, pasalnya saja, di perutnya sangat kegelian. Seperti teraduk-aduk, namun, ini bukanlah rasa seperti rasa sakit perut biasa, ini berbeda dengan kasus itu,"Naru—Naru ... ahh ... hggh," desah Sasuke. Seolah-olah dia sedang menyemangati Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan aktivitas jilat-menjilat lubang anus Sasuke, hal tersebut ternyata membuat Sasuke kecewa,"Naruto? Menapa?" Ada sedikit nada memohon di kalimat nada tersebut.

Naruto menyeringai,"Tak sabar, eh?" Sasuke kembali di buat salah tingkah. Namun dia menganggguk. Sasuke bukanlah tipe Tsundere saat ini. Karena sifat Tsundere di sini sangtalah tidak cocok menurutnya. Bagimana dengan sifat binal? Ide bagus, bukan?

Sudah aku duga.

PLAK!

"AAH!" Sasuke menjerit dengan keras, penuh dengan kenikmatan.

PLAK!

Kembali, Naruto yang memiliki surai emas tersebut menampar bokong Sasuke. Akan tetapi, kali ini targetnya adalah kiri, karena sebelumnya ia sudah menampar yang kanan. Hasilnya?

"Ah! Naruto!"

Tentu saja sebuah desahan.

Saat itulah Naruto mulai memposisikan penisnya kearah lubang anus Sasuke,"Sasuke, kau siap?" Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui,"Ya. Aku ... siap," Naruto mengangguk, walau dia tahu ada sedikit nada keraguan di kalimat Sasuke. Namun toh, pada akhirnya nanti sang pasangan akan meminta lebih. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu.

Naruto memegang penisnya, setelah itu membimbing penis miliknya sendiri menuju lubang anus Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas barang sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan untuk melepas keperjakaan tidak apa-apa, kan? Well, sepertinya dia baru ingat jika dia sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Cih, Naruto mendecih kesal. Dia kembali memfokuskan pikiran dan matanya pada penisnya, saat Sasuke sepertinya menyadari jika Naruto melamun, dia menyadarkan Naruto dengan menggerakkan bokongnya.

Naruto mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya. Sasuke meringis sakit, Naruto menggeram keenakan. Sepintas Naruto terlihat kenikmatan akan jepitan anus Sasuke yang erat itu,"Ah ... lubangmu ... sempit, Sasuke," kata Naruto yang tak secara langsung mengatakan jika dia sedang memuji Sasuke.

"Uhh, Naruto. Bisakah ... bisakah kau cepat—hhh?" pinta Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya,"Kau ... yakin?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap,"Lebih cepat lebih baik, nngh...," Naruto memegang pinggul Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu,"Yakin? Karena rasanya itu tak enak Sasuke, sebaiknya dengan perla—"

"—Dobe! Cepat, bukankah kau ada konser jam sembilan nanti?"

Naruto melirik jam yang ada di ruangannya,'Sudah jam delapan,' serunya dalam hati.

Naruto langsng menghela nafas, merasa kalah.

"Baiklah." Naruto kembali memegang pinggul Naruto di setiap masing sisi-sisinya. Dengan perlahan, dia memajukan pinggulnya, mencoba mendorong penisnya lebih dalam lagi.

Saat itu juga, nafas Sasuke terasa terputus tanpa ia inginkan, "HHGH! sa—sakit!" Dengan refleks dia mencakar lantai untuk kesekian kalinya, menoba menyalurkan rasa sakit pada lantai tidak apa-apa, bukan?

Naruto langsung terhenti, tepat di setengah dari milik penisnya yang sudah berhasil masuk,"Sasuke?" tanyanya kawathir.

Alih-alih Sasuke merasa senang akan tindakan Naruto, dia malah mennggeram marah,"Dobe! Kalau kau tak bergerak sekarang juga ... aku malah tambah tersiksa. Karena ini sangat menyakitkan," jelasnya membuat Naruto kaget.

"O—oke," balas Naruto terbata-bata. Kemudian?

JLEB!

Tanpa pikir panjang dan aba-aba, Naruto memaksakan miliknya semua masuk ke lubang anus Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke?

"AAARGHH! I—ittai! Sa—sakit! FUCK!" umpat Sasuke mendepkirsikan perasaanya melalui umpat. Dia memjamkan matanya erat dan mencengkra lantai dengan tak kala erat.

"Sasuke? Apa sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan panik.

Sasuke tak membalasnya sebentar, karena setelah dia berteriak, kedua tangannya bergetar, lelah, hingga kedua tangan milik Sasuke itu benar-benar di ujung tanduk, dan seketika setengah badan Sasuke jatuh. Untung saja bokongnya Sasuke masih menungging, kan lelah jika dia haru menungging kembali.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk mengambil oksigen seanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya naik-turun. Pandangannya berkunang-kungan,"Dobe—hhh—jika kau ingin memasukiku—hhh—seharusnya kau berikan aku sebuah aba-aba, hah...," jelasnya dengan nada tersendat-sendat oleh nafas.

Naruto menggaruk tengkunya dengan canggung,"Kau bilang segera masukkan," balasnya melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kesal."Chk! Dobe, lain kali kau harus berikan aba-aba."

"Cih! bukankah kau bilang tadi—Ahh Sasuke..."

Karena dibuat kesal. Sasuke mengetatkan anusnya untuk mengehentikan ocehan Naruto. Dan itu terbukti berhasil, karena Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram pinggulnya erat dan tentu saja mendesah.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan mengoceh?" desis Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Sudah dikatakan tadi, Sasuke meringis, Naruto kenikmatan.

"Nggh, seterah kau saja," balas Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto menarik pinggulnya hingga menyisahkan kepala penisnya yang masih di dalam, dan detik itu juga dia memasukkan kembali miliknya dengan keras.

"AH! ah ... ah ... kau ... hebat—nghh—Naruto," puji Sasuke diiringi desahan keenakan. Naruto menggeram keras mendengarnya, perasaa bangga tentu saja ada, namun, karena keketatan lubang Sasuke yang diberikan pada miliknya, membuat mau tak mau logika Naruto tak bisa menerimanya, seakan-akan pujian Sasuke memantul keluar, yang logikanya tangkap sekarang ini adalah desahan Sasuke. Hanya desahan Sasuke. Entah kenapa.

Sering dikenal dengan sifat yang sangat hiperaktif, tidak bisa diam. Membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam anus Sasuke merasa hampa, tepat untuk kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi terpasang di pinggang Sasuke. Setelah tahu dia merasa bosan terhadap tangannya, saat itu juga Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju ke tempat masing-masing yang ia rencanakan.

Tangan kanan memilin-milin di puting Sasuke.

Tangan kiri mengocok penis Sasuke.

Merasa semua titi-titik sensitivenya disentuh dengan sedemikian rupa. Tentu saja Sasuke mendesah dengan hebohnya.

"Ahh—ahh Nharu ... penismu ... tanganmu ... benar-benar nikamt—ahh..."

Rasa panas yang Sasuke berikan pada Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto yang sudha terbakar nafsu berkeringat. Sasukepun tak luput dengan yang namanya keringat, mereka seperti bermandikan keringat. Tubuh putih Sasuke tampak sangat menggoda di sana. Naruto yang memiliki tubuh yang profesional juga sangat menggugah selera, dia ... seperti cokelat dengan warna kulit tan-nya itu.

Sasuke terus meracau dengan desahan-desahan yang memikat Naruto. AC yang menyala sedari tadi seakan dianggap tidak ada. Sedikitpun tak bisa mengurangi ke panasan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Oh, ini kah yang dinakaman menggairahkan yang tidak akan surut oleh apapun?

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang, perutnya kembali merasakan rasa sakit seperti melilit, dia mencengkram lantai dengan kaut."Ahhh ... Na—Naru ... aku ... uhh ... ah! ah! mau ... datang."

"Mnnh ... tahan sebentar—hahh—Sasuke," balas Naruto dengan nada perintah.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa, baru saja dia hendak keluar tapi mendengar perintah Naruto, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus mengikuti perintah tersebut.

"Naruto ... ahh ... ahh ... cepat, aku ... aku ... sudah tidak—"

Merasa Sasuke di ujung batas. Naruto menarik penisnya lalu memasukkannya dengan keras.

Naruro mendongkak dengan mulut menganga,"Sa—SASUKE! Ah...," Seketika itu juga desahan terakhir Naruto dilanjutkan dengan desahan Sasuke.

"—AH!"

Dan keluarlah cairan Sasuke tepat mengenai wajahnya sendiri. Sasuke langsung merosot di lantai dengan tubuh lemas.

"Hah ... hah ... hah..."

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Dia menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan lelah. Namun, dia dikejutkan sebuah sentuhan di lehernya.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, dia seperti menocba menghirup bau khas dari seorang Naruto,"Naruto, cium aku," pinta Sasuke mengelus dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap."Baiklah."

Sebuah perang lidahpun tak bisa dihindari lagi. Awalnya mereka berciuman dengan lembut, tetapi, tak lama ciuman mereka menjadi penuh dengan keegoisan. Entah sejak kapan, mereka seperti membuat sebuah kompetisi tanpa mereka memberi tahu satu sama lain.

Detik demi detik terlewati, menit demi menit akhirnya tersampai. Sasuke di buat mengerutkan dahinya saat mendadak Naruo menghentikan ciuman mereka dan melepaskan tautan lidah maupun bibir mereka satu sama lain.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Tatapan Sasuke langsung terarah pada dua bola mata cerah Naruto.

Seburat merah di pipi Naruto mendadak muncul. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke bertambah dibuat penasaran dan bingung. Ditambah lagi Naruto tidak mau menatapnya. Dia seperti malu-malu.

"Ngh, sepertinya aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Kau ... tidak bercanda, bukan?" Wajah Sasuke langsung melongo tak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sembari menatap Sasuke,"Entahlah ... saat aku bersamamu rasa nyaman yang tidak pernah aku rasakan itu ada," jelasnya menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

DEG

Jantung Sasuke langsung berhenti."Na—Naruto?"

"Kau ... mau jadi kekasihku?"

Entah sudah berapa kalinya Naruto membuat Sasuke tersipu. Kali ini, tersipu Sasuke benar-benar yang paling merah. Entah mungkin karena efek permainan tadi, ataupun memang karena sangat malu. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya saat Naruto terus menatapnya.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, kemudian dia tertawa kecil,"Hahaha," Merasa kawathir karena mendadak tertawa sendiri. Narutopun menatap Sasuke bingung,"Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ahaha, ini sangat lucu." Wajah Naruto langsung cemberut."Oh. Jadi kau menganggap pernyataanku tadi adalah lelucon?"

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng keras dan menghentikan tawanya,"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja—" Mata Sasuke mulai menerawang jauh."—kau tahukan, kalau tujuanku sebenarnya ingin menmui sang idolaku, dan obsesiku?"

"Errr, ya," balas Naruto dengan bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum."Dan itu sudah tercapai. Aku sudah bertemu denganmu."

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku masih bingung. Tetapi, kedengarannya kau ... seperti hendak menolakku," jelasnya Naruto dengan senyum kecut.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya."Dobe, dari mana kau menyimpulkan hal itu?"

"Dari pernyataan ambigu kau barusan," Naruto menjawab dengan acuh.

'Ow ... ow, tampaknya ada yang sedang marah,' batin Sasuke terkikik kecil melihat wajah seorang Naruto marah, tepatnya merajuk layaknya anak kecil.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh pipi Naruto."Tentu saja tidak, Naruto. Mana mungkin aku menolakmu. Sementara aku mengidolakkanmu selama bertahun-tahu?"

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan terkejut."Jadi. Maksudmu—"

"—ssst," Sasuke menghentikan kalimat Naruto dengan telunjuk yang menempel dibibirnya Naruto,"aku ... mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Naruto," sambungnya berbisik seraya tersenyum lembut.

"..." Naruto diam memperoses.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah cengiran lebar dan tawa keluar dari bibir Naruto."Ehehe, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya,"Naruto, cium aku la—"

Cklek...

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka tentu saja langsung membuat kedua laki-laki yang berbeda usia ini merasa terganggu. Mereka semua langsung menatap pintu kamar mandi khsusus Naruto. Dan mereka dibuat tercengang, khususnya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto? Hanya menepuk jidatnya sembari mengumpat.

Orang tersebut bersiul goda."Hai, sayang~ apakah kau sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya?"

Sasuke menganga. Dia menatap orang itu ke atas dan ke bawah, lalu kemudian menatap horor Naruto."Naruto? Siapa ... dia?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal tersebut."Ano ... dia itu—"

"—kekasih. Aku kekasih seorang Namikaze Naruto," celetuknya menyeringai.

Mata Naruto membola."APA? KAU—" ucapan Naruto langsung terhenti saat melihat tubuh Sasuke bergetar dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Kau brengsek!" teriak Sasuke berdiri. Dia segera mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu.

Orang yang sedari tadi bersandar di pintu kamar mandi ini masih menyeringai, malahan seringainya tampak melebar mana kala Sasuke pergi dengan kecewa. Dia mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah karena air, dengan tubuh yang professional, dan di tutupi oleh handuk sebatas pinggang, orang yang memiliki surai merah keoranyeaan ini berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu kau pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa, Naruto." Orang itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Naruto yang masih duduk di lantai dengan telanjang.

Naruto menggeram."Kau ... mendengarkan semuanya?"

Prang itu terkekeh kecil, dia berjalan mundur untuk menatap seluruh tubuh Naruto,"Aaa~ tentu ... tentu, kau tidak perlu kawathir. Aku mendengarkannya dari awal, hingga kau mengatakan 'Ehehe ... aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke'," ucap orang yang memiliki tinggi yang melebihi Naruto.

Naruto mendecih,"Kau brengsek!" umpatnya menatap tajam orang itu,"Lihat? Kau membuat dia pergi! Aku yakin dia salah paham," jelasnya menatap sedih lantai.

Kembali orang itu mendekati Naruto, kali ini dia menyentuh dagu Naruto dan memaksa Naruto untuk menatap iris merahnya,"Kau ... selesaikan sendiri—" katanya datar."—bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan aku kekasihmu tadi. Hanya karena melihat ekspresi kaget 'kekasih barumu' itu membuatku tak tahan untuk mengerjainya."

Mata Naruto menyipit, lalu dia menepis tangan orang itu yang menyentuh wajahnya. Naruto berdiri tanpa malu jika dia masih belum memakai sehelai benangpun,"Kau habis mandi?" Naruto bertanya sembari berlirik ke tubuh pria itu.

Orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian merenggangkan persendian pada tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Well, berdiam diri di kamar mandi selama berjam-jam itu sangatlah melahkan,"Ya. Habisnya, kau tidak ada saat aku di sini. Jadi, kupikir aku bisa mandi setelah dari perjalanan jauh."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya,"Sekarang aku harus mencari dia," Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dan orang itu hanya menyeringai saja di tempat."Sepertinya tidak usah mencarinya dengan capek-capek, Naruto."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap orang itu."Maksudmu?"

Orang itu tertawa,"Itu...," dia menunjuk ke arah sebelah pintu masuk Naruto. Dan di sana terdapat sebuah tas yang tergeletak, yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Naruto mendesah letih."Hah, kau memang menyebalkan! Kau selalu membuatnya rumit!"

"Dari pada kau terus mengeluh. Kau sebaiknya mandi. Bukankah kau ada konser sebentar lagi?"

Naruto melirik jam yang ada di ruangannya, setelah itu wajahnya memucat dan mengumpat kata-kata sumpah serapah kotor.

"Cepat, Naruto. Atau kau mau paman Iruka melihat kau dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Che. Iya-iya, dasar manusia cerewet!" Kemudian Naruto segera beranjak di hadapan orang itu dan masuk ke dalam ke kamar mandi, tetapi gerakkannya berhenti tepat di pintu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap arah tempat orang itu.

"Tentang kekacauan ini—"

Merasa tahu maksud laki-laki bersurai pirang itu."—aku tahu ... aku tahu, biar aku yang urus."

Naruto tersenyum lebar."Kau memang kakak yang terbaik."

Orang itu tersenyum malas."Dan kau adik yang selalu tidak bisa diam."

* * *

Sasuke terus berlari di lorong stadion Konoha. Dia berlari dengan tertatih-tatih. Dan juga dia berusaha memakai seragamnya dan celanannya. Sebelumnya dia sempat terjatuh karena belum terbiasa akan rasa sakit dan aneh di sekitar anusnya. Sasuke memjamkan matanya saat dia merasakan sebuah air mata yang lolos. Dia menghapus air mata tersebut dengan kasar menggunakan tangan punggungnya. Ucapan pria yang sangat tampat tadi membuat hati Sasuke tertusuk beribu-ribu benda tajam.

_**"—kekasih. Aku kekasih seorang Namikaze Naruto."**_

Kata-kata pria bermata merah kental tersebut selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke layaknya ribuan denging lebah. Sasuke mencegkram rambutnya frustasi,"Hiks ... kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tangis Sasuke kecil di kesunyian lorong.

_**"Ehehe, aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."**_

'Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku?' batin Sasuke miris,'Tapi mengapa...,' putus Sasuke tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Entahlah ... saat aku bersamamu rasa nyaman yang tidak pernah aku rasakan itu ada."

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya kuat."Hiks, mengapa di sini ... terasa sakit."

_**"Kau ... mau menjadi kekasihku?"**_

Tak terasa, di saat Sasuke terjebak dalam flashback miliknya. Ternyata, tujuan dia telah sampai.

Yaitu, pintu belakang stadion Konoha.

Dia terdiam di hadapan pintu tersebut. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang. Perasaan kecewa semakin bertamabah manakala tak mendapatkan tanda-tanda seorang dengan cegiran bodohnya itu.

Sasuke menatap sayu lorong tersebut,"Naruto...," bisiknya dengan nanar."kau ... memilih dia, ya?"

Tak kuat menerima kenyataan yang sangat memohok Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini. Sasukepun membuka pintu tersebut dan keluar dengan air mata yang keluar dengan derasnya.

"Aku ... kecewa padamu Naruto," lirihnya yang dilanjuti oleh sebuah tangisan tertahan.

* * *

"Ano ... Ayah, apa kita tidak menghubungi polisi?" tanya Itachi menatap Ayahnya yang duduk di sofa tamu dengan tenang di depannya.

"..." Fugaku tidak menghiraukan Itachi. Dia masih tetap tenang di sofa sembari mengecap rasa minuman teh di tangannya.

Sedangkan Mikoto yang berada di sebelah Fugaku tersenyum lembut,"Untuk apa, Itachi-kun?" Ah, tampaknya Ibu seorang Itachi dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Itachi melongo seketika itu juga,"Te—tentu saja untu mencari Sasuke, Ibu," jawabanya terbata-bata,'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?' pikirnya sweetdrop akan pertanyaan Ibunya.

Wajah Mikoto segera menghoror mendengarnya,"Bukankah kau berkata ... kau sangat bersyukur tidak dilahirkan menjadi Gay?" Matanya melirik Itachi sinis menyindir.

Itachi menelan ludah, setitik keringat beku menggantung di pelipisnya,"Ya ... itu memang benar, tapi ... tapikan Sasuke tetap adikku juga, Bu," lirihnya tersenyum kaku. Tentu saja dia menjadi kaku seperti ini, lihat saja wajah Ibunya yang tak ubahnya layaknya seorang psycopath tersebut.

Mikoto diam beberapa saat, sampai sebuah senyum lembut kembali terlukis di wajah cantiknya yang ia turunkan pada anak bungsunya,"Kita tidak usah mencari Sasuke," serunya tiba-tiba mengganti topik ke awal.

Satu alis Itachi menaik dengan tinggi,"Errr, tidak mencari Sasuke?" Kedua mata onyx tersebut saling menatap,"Mengapa, Bu? Tidakkah Ibu kawathir? Siapa tahu di sana Sasuke sedang dalam bahaya," katanya sembari sedikit membujuk Ibunya.

Ibunya Itachi menggeleng,"Tidak ... tidak..., Ibu yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja," balasnya yakin.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya,"Apa ... Ibu sakit?" tanyanya kecil. Bukankah di awal sebelumnya Ibunya yang paling heboh?

Mikoto memutar bola matanya, jengah,"Astaga, Itachi-kun—" Helaan nafas detik kemudian keluar dari bibir Mikoto,"—apa kau tahu tujuan adikkmu itu pergi ke mana?" Mikoto melemparkan pertanyaan kembali untuk Itachi.

Itachi terdiam, dia menatap lantai dalam keheningan,"Aku rasa ... ke konser itu," jawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil,"Tepat sekali—" Itachi tersenyum bangga mendengarnya,"—tapi apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara dia ke konser itu?" detik itu juga senyum penuh kebanggaan Itachi luntur.

"Tidak ... tahu," jawab Itachi tidak yakin.

Mikoto masih menyungging senyum kecil,"Benarkah? Coba saja kau bayangkan jika dirimu seperti Sasuke," sarannya.

Itachi kembali dibuat untuk menaikkan alis sebelahnya dengan tinggi-tinggi,"Maksud Ibu ... menjadi Gay?" Mikoto terkekeh mendengarnya,"Tidak. Maksud Ibu, coba kau bayangkan saat ini kau sedang terobsesi seseorang—" Itachi masih menyimak,"—kemudian suatu hari sang obsesimu sedang mengadakan konser, tapi, kau ... tidak di bolehkan ikut," Mikoto tersenyum lebar."jadi, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang obsesimu, Itachi-kun?"

Dahi Itachi mengerut. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tampaknya dia mencoba untuk mengikuti kata-kata wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Sedangkan Mikoto yang ada di depan Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya. Hingga sebuah pernyataanpun muncul di kepala Itachi. Spontan Itachi membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dengan wajah kaget dia melempar jawabnnya ke sang Ibunda."Sasuke! Sasuke menyelinap ke dalam stadion?"

"Benar sekali." Mikoto tersenyum lebar.

Mata Itachi melebar."Ibu! Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Cinta, tidak ada yang berlebihan, Itachi." Itachi langsung muram mendengar kata 'Cinta' lagi. Sebaiknya dia mulai mengganti topik, jika tidak, pasti Ibunya akan ceramah tentang 'Cinta' lagi. Heh, mendengarnya saja Itachi dibuat muak dan jijik.

"Apa Sasuke bisa melewatinya, Bu?"

"Dia pasti bisa—" Mikoto menatap langit-langit ruang tamu dengan menerawang jauh."—karena dia seorang Uchiha," sambung Fugaku yang sedari tadi asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Gigi Itachi bergelemutuk, kedua tangannya saling meremas, jantungnya berdebar saat membayangkan adik kesayangnnya sedang dalam bahaya. Dia segera berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki sedari tadi, membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku mendongkak menatapnya.

"Aku ingin menjemput Sasuke."

Mikoto langsung berdiri dari tempatnya,"Itachi!" cegat Mikoto memegang tangan Itachi yang hendak berjalan pergi."Bukankah Ibu sudah jelaskan, pasti—"

"—Ibu..., aku menghawatirkan, Sasuke."

Mata Mikoto membesar saat ditatap dengan Itachi dengan mata seperti itu. Tatapan mata itu benar-benar tulus. Sebagai seorang wanita, hati Mikoto segera bergetar tersentuh melihatnya.

Fugaku mengecap tehnya sekali lagi, kemudian dia menaruh cangkirnya di meja. Dia menghela nafas."Mikoto, biarkan Itach pergi."

Mikoto membalikkan tubuhnnya dengan kaget."Fu—Fugaku apa itu tidak—"

"—biarkan dia pergi Mikoto," perintahnya dengan nada mutlak.

Mikoto terdiam, dia menunduk, dengan perlahan dan enggan dia melepas cengkramannya pada tangan anak sulungnya. Itachi tersenyum,"Aku akan membawa Sasuke, Ibu ... Ayah," pamitnya mulai bergegas.

Itachi meraih mantel hitamnya yang tergantung di gantungan sebelah pintu. Setelah dapat, tanpa membuang waktu yang ada Itachi memakai mantel tersebut. Tangan pucatnya bergerak memgang kenop pintu rumahnya. Akan tetapi, Itachi menghentikan gerakannya saat mendapati kenop pintu di hadapannya bergerak.

Cklik...

Cklek...

Dan pintupun terbuka. Dan mata onyx Itachi mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang mencengangkan.

"Sasuke...?" seru Itachi memastikan. Sasuke mendongkak, lalu menunduk kembali saat tahu itu adalah Kakaknya."Kau ... mengapa, Sasuke?"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat,"Minggir," perintahnya dengan datar dan dingin.

Tidak ada efek yang berarti pada Itachi atas perintah Sasuke barusan, yang ada hanya wajah kekagetan terhadap penampilan kacau Sasuke sekarang. Sejenak mereka berdua diam. Namun, Sasuke yang saat ini memiliki perasaan buruk itu seketika dibuat jengah.

"Minggir ... Itachi." Tubuh besar Itachi yang sedari tadi menghadang Sasuke membeku.

Jika Sasuke tidak memanggilnya Kakak, berarti dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Namun, rasa kawathir berlebihannya terhadap sang adik, membuat Itachi menepis hal tersebut. Itachi mencengkram ke dua bahu Sasuke,"SASUKE! KAU DARI MANA SAJA?!" Itachi menggoncang-goncang tubuh Sasuke,"DAN MENGAPA PENAMPILANMU SANGAT KACAU?!"

PLAK!

Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke menpis kasar tangan Itachi, dia seakan-akan tak memperdulikan status yang Itachi sandang bahwa dia adalah Kakak kandungnya sendiri,"Minggir," ulangnya untuk ketiga kalinya.

Itachi membatu. Dia mengangkat tanganya untuk menyentuh Sasuke. Sayangnya, hal tersebut Sasuke manfaatkan, dengan luwes dia melewati celah tersebut. Setelah itu berlari dengan...

"...air mata," lirih Itachi dengan tertegun. Lantas, dia langsung berjalan bergegas mengikuti Sasuke.

Namun sayang, Fugaku yang sedari tadi menyaksikan semuanya mencegat anak sulungnya.

"Itachi, jangan. Biarkan dia sendiri."

"Tapi Ayah! Tadi aku melihat Sasuke menangis," Itachi mencoba membantah.

Fugaku menggeleng-geleng kecil,"Untuk itu, biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu." Itachi mengacak rambutnya kasar hingga kusut. Lalu menghela nafas,"Baiklah," gumamnya pasrah.

"FUGAKU! ITACHI! CEPAT KE SINI!"

Refleks, kedua orang yang memiliki hubungan darah inipun bergegas ke tempat orang yang memanggil mereka.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua mendapati Mikoto sedang duduk di sofa seraya menatap Televisi besar mereka.

"Fugaku! Itachi! Coba kau lihat ini!" Telunjuk Mikoto langsung mengarah pada layar Televisi datar mereka.

Mata Fugaku dan Itachi melebar. Dengan kaget mereka menatap apa yang mata mereka tangkap.

"Ibu..., mengapa ada foto Sasuke di situ?"

Mikoto menatap binar Itachi layaknya anak kecil, membuat Itachi dan Fugaku bertatapan dengan bingung.

"Sasuke telah berhasil!" serunya girang dengan ambigu.

"Apanya yang berhasil, Mikoto?" Alis Fugaku menaik satu.

Mikoto langsung bergelayut manja di tangan Fugaku."KYAAA SASUKE TELAH BERTEMU DENGAN NARUTO-KUN!"

"DAN NARUTO-KUN MENGANGGAP SASU-CHAN KEKASIHNYA! KYAAA MANISNYA!"

Fugaku membatu.

Itachi mendadak tidak bisa bernafas.

* * *

**"KYAAA SASU-CHAN TELAH BERTEMU DENGAN NARUTO-KUN!"**

**"DAN NARUTO-KUN MENGANGGAP SASU-CHAN KEKASIHNYA! KYAAA MANISNYA!"**

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tidurnya sembari menghapus air matanya kasar. Dia mengorek-ngorek telinganya menggunakan kelingking kanannya.

Sasuke tidak salah dengar, bukan?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk mempertajam pendengaran telinganya. Hendak menguping pembicaraan keluargannya tidak apa-apakan?

**"TIDAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMPUNYAI ADIK IPAR BATANGAN!"**

Sasuke langsung sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Kakaknya,'Seperti Naruto mau saja mempunyai Kakak ipar yang berkeriput,' hina Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Namun, saat menyadari apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya, Sasuke membekap mulutnya dengan pipi yang tersipu,'Aku seolah akan menjadi pasangan hidup Naruto saja,' pikiranya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Televisinya. Dia mengambil remote yang berasa di atas Televisinya. Sasuke menekan on pada remotenya.

Sedetik kemudian layar Televisi Sasuke menyala.

Tubuh Sasuke terlonjak mundur dari posisinya beberapa langkah**,"Mengapa ... mengapa ada foto pelajar sekolahku?" Sasuke menatap horor layar Televisinya.**

**"Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pelajar SMA di Konoha yang akan lulus SMA tahun ini...,"**

Suara teriakan kaget keluar dari para fans Naruto yang rata-rata wanita itu. Dan tak sedikit yang pingsan seketika.

Sasuke mundur, hingga terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Mulutnya menganga, matanya tak berkedip menatap Naruto yang ada di atas panggung dengan pakaian keren seraya memegang sebuah mic.

**"...dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku."**

Sasuke meremas dadanya yang terasa seperti meledak. Dia tersenyum malu-malu saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Akan tetapi, dengan cepat senyumnya luntur saat melihat laki-laki tampan merangkul Naruto dengan akrabnya. Dan yang membuat hati Sasuke sakit adalah sikap Naruto yang membalas rangkulan tersebut.

"Apa mereka ingin mengejekku?" desis Sasuke geram.

**"Kemudian laki-laki ini," Naruto mendorong pria tersebut ke depan."dia adalah Kurama Kyuubi alias Namikaze Kyuubi."**

Mata Sasuke membulat syok,"Namikaze?" lirihnya pelan."Dia ... dan Naruto sudah menikah?"

**Naruto berjalan mendekati pria bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu,"Dan dia adalah Kakak kandungku yang telah lama 'kabur'." Kyuubi menyikut Naruto saat adiknya itu mengganti kata 'menghilang' menjadi 'kabur'.**

Sasuke menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

**"Jadi, dialah yang akan menggantikanku menghibur kalian di sini. Maaf, aku malah kabur dari konser. Tapi percayalah, saat ini aku dan pasangan jiwaku sedang bermasalah. Untuk itu aku minta kerja samanya, semua!" Naruto membungkuk berkali-kali.**

Sasuke menutup mulutnya tak percaya,'Pasangan jiwa?' ulang Sasuke.'Tidakkah itu berlebihan?'

**"Oh iya! Satu lagi. Awalnya aku mengadakan konser mendadak ini untuk merayakan hari jadi kedua orang tuaku yang telah lama meninggal," Kyuubi menepuk bahu Nauto pelan. Sedangkan Naruto mengangguk saja,"tapi, sepertinya aku harus menggantinya menjadi _'Restuilah hubungan kami Ayah, Ibu'._" Sorak sorai semakin membahana di stadion saat mendengarnya.**

Setelah itu Naruto pergi keluar dari panggung besarnya, setelah sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Kakaknya.

Setitik air mata terharu jatuh dari mata Sasuke,"Dobe," serunya tersenyum lembut.

* * *

"TIDAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMPUNYAI ADIK IPAR BATANGAN!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan keras langsung melayang di kepala Itachi.

"I—i-i-ite-ittai!"Itachi refleks berjongkok dan mengelus kepalanya, tepat di tempat jitakan tersebut. Dia menatap Ibunya dengan wajah merajuk,"Ibu! Apa-apaan itu tadi?!" serunya tak terima dianiyaya.

Kedutan di dahi Mikoto bertambah kuat. Mikoto meringis tidak suka melihat wajah Itachi yang seperti itu,"Kau itu," geram Mikoto mengepalkan tangannya,"makanya kau harus jaga bicaramu!" Sebuah jitakan kembali bersarang di kepala Itachi.

BLETAK!

"Aw! Aw! Ibu! Itu sangat sakit!" teriak Itachi kesakitan. Dia semakin membenakkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dengan prihatin.

Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian berbalik dan menatap suaminya yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga seraya meminum teh. Mata Mikoto langsung berbinar. Sebuah senyum lebar bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. Dengan cepat dia duduk di samping Fugaku.

"Ne~ Fugaku, Fugaku! Apa kau senang dengan semua ini?"

"..." Fugaku diam. Dia mencicipi terlebih dahulu minumannya.

"Hn," gumamnya kembali mengecap rasa tehnya.

Wajah Mikoto spontan berubah menjadi cemberut,"Mou~ mengapa jawabanmu hanya seperti itu, Fugaku?" tanyanya sedikit bernada merajuk.

Mikoto menghela nafas akan tanggapan Fugaku. Dia tersenyum kecil seraya menatap lantai rumahnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh."Ne, aku rasa ... aku rasa Minato pasti akan sangat senang dengan hal ini—"

Gerakkan tangan Fugaku yang hendak menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja terhenti. Matanya sedikit membesar seraya terpaku ke depan, tepat pada air tehnya. Kembali, sang kepala keluarga menerawang jauh.

"—bukankah dia sangat ingin terikat denganmu?"

"Untuk itu, aku yakin pasti Minato bahagia di sana. Karena anaknya telah membuat kau dan Minato kembali terikat."

"Ya. Minato pasti bahagia..." Merasa ada yang bergumam. Mikoto menoleh dan mendapati suaminya sedang tersenyum bahagia menatap lurus ke depan.

Mikoto terpaku sejenak akan senyum Fugaku yang tidak pernah dia lihat, paska setelah kejadian hal tersebut beberapa lalu. Sedetik kemudian dia juga ikut tersenyum.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Itachi menatap berdiri dari jongkoknya."Ibu ... Ayah .. sepertinya ada—"

"—KYAAA! SEPERTINYA MENANTUKU SUDAH DATANG!"

Itachi menutup kedua telinganya mendengar lengkingan yang sangat mengerikan melebihi penyanyi sariosa yang amatir. Mata onyxnya menatap Ibunya yang segera berjalan ke depan pintu rumah. Itachi menghela nafas, mengapa Ibunya hari ini sangat Out Of Character?

'Hah, hari ini penuh dengan kejutan,' pikirnya lelah menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Wanita itu berlebihan dan menyusahkan—" Sebuah suara menginstrupsi lamunan Itachi. Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Ayahnya yang sedang menyeringai pada dirinya,"—untuk itu aku lebih tertarik dengan 'batangan'." Itachi melotot dan menelan ludah. Telunjuknya mengacung tegap ke arah Ayahnya dengan bergetar,"A—a-a...," lirihnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Seringai Fugaku menghilang menjadi datar. Fugaku berdiri dari sofannya dan berjalan menyusul sang Istri. Namun, saat dia bersebelahan dengan Itachi. Dia berhenti sejenak,"Matikan Televisinya," perintahnya.

Itachi mengangguk,"dan berhati-hatilah Itachi," sambungnya dengan seringai tercetak di wajahnya. Lalu Fugakupun menghilang.

Itachi menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya,"Berhati-hatilah? Apa maksud Ayah?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri,"Huh, membuat orang bingung saja," katanya ketus. Setelah itu Itachi berjalan menuju meja keluarga. Dia mengambil remote tersebut dan hendak menekan tombol Off. Akan tetapi, dia menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat apa yang di layar tersebut.

"Manis...," gumam Itachi terpaku pada sosok laki-laki yang sedang bernyanyi dengan profesionalnya.

See?

Karmapun pasti berlaku.

Dan tanggal mainmu akan di mulai, Uchiha Itachi.

Ting—

—cklek.

Mulut Naruto hendak terbuka."A—ano, apa ini rumah—"

"—silahkan masuk, Naruto-kun—" Mikoto meminggirkan tubuhnya,"—Sasu-chan, sudah menunggu ke datanganmu di kamarnya." Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah cantik Mikoto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung,"Ah? hah? Iya, baiklah," ucap Naruto bingung,"errr, tapi anda siapanya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Mikoto tersenyum ramah,"Aku adalah Ibu Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun." Mata shappier Naruto langsung bergerak mengamati wajah Mikoto.

'Mirip,' pikirnya Naruto.

"Oh maaf. Kalau begi—"

"—ssst, Naruto-kun. Aku rasa kau sebaiknya mendatangi Sasu-chan sekarang juga," kata Mikoto memutuskan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk,"Baiklah," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badanya, memberi hormat ke pada Mikoto. Setelah itu dia pergi berjalan.

Mikoto menatap Naruto yang sudah menghilang,"Ne, Fugaku, dia sangat mirip dengan Minato, ya?" Fugaku yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Mikoto, mengangguk setuju,"Tapi, sifatnya mirip Kushina," jelas Fugaku datar. Samar, sebuah garis tipis terukir di wajah Fugaku.

Tubuh Naruto terhenti,"Eh? Omong-omong di mana kamar Sasuke?" Mata shappiernya mulai menelusuri sekitarnya. Dan matanya terhenti saat mlihat seseorang yang sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Narutopun mendekatinya,"Ano..., permisi. Apa kau tahu di mana Sasuke?" Orang itu tak menoleh dan terus menatap layar televisinya dengan terpaku.

"Di lantai dua." Tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk."Terima kasih!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan teratur. Matanya menatap ngeri setiap anak tangga yang ada di belakangnya,"Jauh sekali ... pantas saja Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang sangat ramping." Kemudian dia kembali berjalan.

Matanya menoleh ke samping kanan menatap setia pintu.

'Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto'

Naruto menggeleng."Bukan ini."

'Uchiha Itachi'

"Bukan ... bukan ini!" serunya menggeleng-geleng keras.

Dan akhirnya mata biru Naruto terhenti saat melihat sebuah pinti berwarna biru gelap. Naruto mendekati dan hendak mengetuk pintu tersebut."SASUKE! INI AKU—"

Cklek...

Srreet!

Buk!

"SASUKE! INI AKU—"

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar suara tersebut. Dia bergerak berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan saat itulah dia membuka pintu dan menarik Naruto, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto di tempat tidurnya.

Naruto mengaduh,"Aduh..., Sasuke—" Mata birunya mengerjap berkali-kali memastikan apa yang dia lihat.

"—Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa sosok di depannya memang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum menggoda,"Rindu padaku?" tanyanya mengelus bando kucingnya.

Naruto melongo."Sa—Sasuke? Kau ... memakai kostum kucing?"

ZPLAST!

ZPLAST!

"Ah, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke bergerak merangkak menaiki tubuh Naruto.

"Te—teme, apa kau perlu membawa benda itu?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke menatap benda di tangannya,"Ini?" tanyanya ulang,"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun~" gumamnya sing a song.

Wajah Naruto menghoror,'Oh tidak!' teriaknya di dalam hati panik.

'Tapi, setidaknya aku kembali dengan Sasuke—' Naruto menatap bahagia Sasuke,'—walau aku harus siap-siap menelan kesialan yang dibuat Kyuub!' pasrahnya menatap nanar langit-lagit kamar Sasuke

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf jika adagan lemonnya kecepatan atau tidak jelas, dan yang kedua saya minta maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Sebenarnya saya mau membuat efek dramastis yang komedi. Tapi, saya malas :D haha terlalu capek otak saya, jadi ya seperti ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf semuannya.

Dan Hai! untuk ketiga kalinya kita di pertemukan di sebuah fic baru saya. Saya, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya tidak menyangka jika ide untuk fic ini akan menjadi sangat panjang seperti ini. Dari perkiraan saya, fic ini panjangnya akan berkisar 10k. Namun, saya ternyata sangat salah. Pada kenyataanya fic ini panjangnya berkisar 24k+. Wow, menurut saya ini rekor bagi saya yang memiliki zodiak Libra, yang nyatanya memiliki sifat sangat pemalas.

Oke, tujuan saya membuat fic ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentu saja untuk menghibur pembaca, khususnya penggemar NaruSasu. Well, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya saya dulu tidaklah terlalu berminat dengan NaruSasu. Namun, seiring berjalannya virus Fujoshi yang berkembang pada pikiran, maupun tubuh saya. Mau tak mau membuat saya menyukai pair NaruSasu dan pasangan yaoi di dunia manapun! Tak peduli umurnya berapa, asalkan itu yaoi a.k.a Gay, saya sangat dengan senang hati menikmatinya.

Back the topic. Fic ini juga mempunyai tujuan lainnya. Yaitu, ingin meminta maaf ke pada para pembaca fic saya yang berjudul 'Liburan ala Keluarga Uchiha!' yang berpair FugaMina itu. Ya, maafkan saya belum meng-updetnya. Say malah meng-updet sebuah cerita oneshot yang panjangnya bukan main. Maaf ya, sekali lagi. Saya tidak bisa meng-updet karena flasdisk saya di pinjam orang tua. Apa hubungannya? Tentu saja ada, karena chapter kedua ada di situ. Dan saya tidak mau mengulangnya karena menurutnya saya itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Well, pastilah alurnya akan terganti dan membuat capek diri sendiri. Bagaimana kalau bersabar saja? Tidak masalah, bukan? Toh pada akhirnya nanti updet, itulah pemikiran saya. Omong-omong senin depan juga saya akan tryout di sekolah. Dan dua bulan lagi atau bulan depan saya akan ujian nasional. Pastinya tugas di sekolah saya akan datang membanjiri saya, bukan? Maklumkan saya, tahun ini saya akan lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan ke sekolah menengah. Jadi anggap saja saya Hiatus sementara! Entah itu kapan, tapi doakan saya bisa cepat meng-updetnya.

Dan dengan bodohnya saya membuat cerita ini di saat seperti itu? Nah ... nah, tidak juga. Anggap saja ini adalah doa saya di detik-detik ujian. :D haha silly joke.

Oh ya, ada lagi. Di fic ini saya tidak terlalu menjelaskan tentang masa lalunya Fugaku dan Minato, karena saya pikir pastilah kalian tahu asal usul ceritanya bagaimana., bahasa kasarannya itu sudah pasaran. Lebih baik, anggaplah saya menyarankan kalian untuk berimajinasi sendiri tentang masa lalu FugaMina. Pasti kalian bisa, bukan?

By the way, fic ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah kejadian. Saat itu *Ceritanya flashback nih* saya sedang asik belajar di sekolah. Namun, radar Fujoshi saya menyala saat datang seorang laki-laki yang lewat di depan kelas saya. Berhubung saya duduknya paling depan, tentu saja saya bisa melihat wajah, fisik dan lainnya dari laki-laki tersebut. Kalau di anime, mungkin saja mata saya akan bergambar love-love saat melihat wajah laki-laki itu :D Sayangnya tidak bisa seperti itu di dunia nyata :/ well, sebagai Fujoshi otaku, tentu saja yang terbesit di kepala saya adalah...

'Dia Gay gak yah?'

Nah, bukannya naksir seperti perempuan pada umunya saya malah berpikir seperti itu. Ya, itulah kelebihan dari seorang Fujoshi(?) Well, kata Guru saya dia itu adalah kakak kelas saya 3 tahun lalu. Hum, saya sangat bahagia dan bangga bisa mempunyai kakak kelas laki-laki yang berwajah cantik. Iya, kalau di Jepang sering di sebut Bhisounen itu! Ya, begitulah tiba-tiba saja wajah kakak tersebut mengingatkan saya pada Sasuke mode uke. Dan walla~ muncullah ide ini.

Inspirasi fic ini semakin berkembang saat saya menonton Anime Yaoi Boku No Pico season 1 dan 2. Dan anime yaoi Vassalord. Dan puncaknya, fic ini akhirnya selesai di temani lagu-lagu Jepang favorit saya.

Baiklah. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi ya ... yang ingin saya bicarakan. Kalau begitu semoga kalian terhibur. Dan terima kasih telah mau membaca, mengfavo, mereview, dan mengfollow fic ini :D saya sangat menghargai hal tersebut. Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan silahkan bertanya.

Semoga kalian sehat selalu~

Terima kasih.


End file.
